Dream Ride
by Ashlielle
Summary: A weird dream, a stop at a little island, and a pink fruit! What kind of trouble is Sanji getting into, and is it even possible to get OUT of? fem!Sanji ((Possible pairings))
1. Price to Pay

**(Due to my love of making things awkwardly awesome, I bring you this story! :D Reading the summary should tell you enough. This story shall be as epically awesome as possible for your enjoyment, so I hope you will love it! **

**Disclaimer: *grins* One Piece will be Luffy's! All hail the future Pirate King! *gets whacked on the head by Oda-sensei for not giving him his credit*)**

Chapter 1 – Price to Pay

Finding a new map had not been that unusual. Luffy deciding that they would go to the place on said map was not unusual either. Actually, nothing about their day had been unusual in the slightest. Everyone went to their beds happily (except Robin, who stayed up to read, and Brook, who had been left with lookout duty) to finally end the day. They all fell asleep, having weird arguments with each other and fidgeting around occasionally. Except for Sanji.

For the past hour since he had settled in to sleep, he had felt something. He couldn't quite place what it was, but he was sure something was there. When he had gotten up to check all around the ship, the only thing he had found was a very scared Brook who had nearly mistook him for an intruder. He settled back into bed for the second time and finally felt like he could fall asleep, letting his eyes slip shut.

"_You want something,"_ _a voice called out to him._

"_What…?" Sanji said, looking around at the empty white space, then down to the figure of a small black cat standing in front of him, "This is a weird dream…"_

"_This is not a dream. This is a message," the little cat said._

_Sanji stared at the cat wearily. Of course he would dream of something weird like this instead of a pretty lady. Even his mind loved to torture him._

"_A message, huh?" Sanji asked, not knowing what else to do in this dream._

"_You want something you cannot have," the cat said._

_Sanji raised a curly eyebrow. "And what would that be?"_

"_You know what you want," the cat said._

"_Uh… Not really. Would you explain yourself?" Sanji asked impatiently._

_The cat waved a small paw and showed Sanji a dream he had had recently. Since when did he start seeing his dreams in his dreams? And since when was he embarrassed about it? He felt his face flush slightly as he watched the scene play out in the little bubble. Of course the cat had to show the weirdest dream he had ever had, when he had dreamed of what it would be like to have his OWN boobs and pretty feminine face (not Nami's, like he had experienced on Punk Hazard for a brief period of time). He watched as an eerily familiar blonde female – him – went about random daily business, such as kicking Luffy out of the kitchen and cooking one of his expert meals for his nakama. _

"_Why are you showing me this?" Sanji asked, prying his eyes away from the little 'dream bubble'._

"_This is what you want," the cat said, "And I will give it to you."_

"_What? You're a weird dream cat. It looks like fun, but-!" Sanji suddenly realized he was arguing with a cat in his own dream. "Fine, then."_

"_You've chosen wisely. Look for this fruit on the next island you go to," the cat said, lifting a small pink fruit that looked almost like one of Chopper's rumble balls with a stem into the air in front of him._

"_Uh, okay?" Sanji said, wishing he would wake up soon._

_He would much rather be with his dear Nami-san and Robin-chan right now than with some weird cat he dreamt up._

"_There is one condition, though," the cat warned._

"_Condition?" Sanji asked._

"_You will have to stay this way forever," the cat finished._

"_Forever…?" Sanji looked back to his other recent dream._

_If he could be a woman, he might not mind having to agree to a condition like that. Wait, what was he thinking, trying to reason with some weird dream?_

"_Yes, forever… Only eat the fruit if you truly agree to this condition," the cat said, "I will send you back now… Goodbye, Sanji…"_

Sanji woke up before everyone else to cook breakfast as usual, though he had gotten up a whole half hour later than usual. In his dream, it had almost seemed real, except for the fact that he _knew_ he was sleeping. But now, thinking back on it, it seemed silly that he could come up with a dream as ridiculous as that. He would like it if that could be real, though. Having a woman's body? The gentle curves and graceful movements of a lady… Heavenly.

He wasn't sure if that was something he would want _forever_ though. As much as he loved ladies' bodies, those were meant for men to admire, not to have. He was a man meant to _look_ at the ladies, not _be_ a lady. He had already experienced firsthand the strength of a woman when he had been switched into his beautiful Nami-san's body. It was frustrating to not be able to kick as hard or run as long and fast as he normally did. How would he fight that way?

Quietly, he made his way out of the men's room and up to the kitchen. Why was he thinking so much about it anyway? It was only a dream, after all.

After breakfast, Luffy had excitedly told everyone that he would become the king of the next island with the paper crown that Usopp had made for him. When the stupid mosshead (Zoro obviously) had seen an island and immediately announced it so that Luffy wouldn't call him stupid and lecture him about the way he should shout out when he saw anything odd in the ocean, their beautiful navigator had given them their allowances and told Luffy and the other boys to behave themselves. Sanji was given food duty as usual, Luffy was left to explore because there was no way to set him to a task that he would actually complete otherwise, Zoro was to go with Chopper and Brook, Franky and Usopp would find all of the weird things they had claimed to need, and Robin would be going with Nami.

"Okay, we're approaching the island now! Is everyone filled in on what they need to do?" Nami asked.

"Yes!" everyone replied in unison as they prepared to dock.

There was a tiny area of rock that had enough space for the Sunny to fit into that would also successfully hide the ship from the view of the town. Once they had docked the ship, they all climbed out and headed their own ways.

**(Yay~! First chapter complete! I hope you loved it! The idea for this story actually came from something I've been doing with a friend of mine for fun, though it's actually nothing like what we've been doing at the same time. My odd sense of humor and crappy grammar skills make this story less than it could be, so I apologize ahead of time for that. Thank you for reading!)**


	2. Fruity Frustration

**(Yay~! Back for another chapter! I hope you love my crappy sense of humor! I try hard… T^T**

**Disclaimer: … Yeah, as much as I wish that I owned a story as awesome as One Piece, I don't. So I obviously don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei can have all the credit he wants for his amazing and addictive story.)**

Chapter 2 – Fruity Frustration

It wasn't _that_ weird of a town. There were lovely ladies and burly fishermen that worked near the port and in little shops. Cute little kids ran around calling each other's names and playing games along the road side, and furry animals seemed to be normal enough. But for Sanji, all of this didn't matter at the moment. There didn't seem to be any decent marketplaces where he could stock up _anywhere_ within the _whole town!_ Too bad he wasn't with the marimo. He always got lost – even walking in a straight line – but seemed to find the right places to be at the right time. It was like some weird animalistic instinct that told him where to go even if he was trying to get somewhere else entirely. But no matter how long Sanji walked around this town or which corners he turned, there wasn't anywhere that sold fresh produce.

He must've looked lost to the townsfolk because one of the big muscular fishermen came up to him asking to help.

"Sir, are you having trouble finding something?" the man asked.

"No… Actually, do you know anywhere I could find fresh produce?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, you're looking for produce? No wonder you're lost! We don't sell produce in town. Everything we eat either comes from the sea-" he gestured in the direction of the docks, "-or the forest," he pointed towards a forest that climbed up a hill at the edge of the small town.

"Ahh… Thank you sir," Sanji said.

"No problem! Have a good day!" the man said as he walked away.

Sanji headed towards the trees. It looked like he would spend the day foraging for food. As he walked through the forest, he found fruits of all shapes and sizes growing all over the place, and vegetables in tiny patches in different areas. When he found an odd tree closer to the top of the hill, he found grapes, which he hadn't seen anywhere else in the forest. As he picked grapes, he found a little pink fruit and inspected it. Something about the round fruit made him feel like he'd seen it before. He looked at it a little longer before his mind made a connection. It looked like a pink cherry! No wonder it was familiar! He popped it in his mouth and chewed it. It certainly didn't _taste_ like a cherry, he thought as he swallowed it.

…

Wait.

If it didn't actually taste like a cherry… What is it?

"Ah… Crap…" he thought, "That wasn't a devil fruit, was it?"

Robin had told him that devil fruits had weird patterns on them, right? He had never actually _seen_ one, but he could trust his lovely Robin-chan's information. So… What was it?

"Calm down… For all I know, that could just be a weird fruit that grows only on this island, and you're just overreacting because you had a dream with a similar fruit," Sanji thought as he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

The tree he had picked the fruit off didn't have any more of the strange fruit on it, so carved an x into it before moving on to another tree to search for more of the fruit. But he checked every tree he could find, including many of the trees he had already picked fruit from, and realized there were no more small pink cherry-like fruits growing in the area. Before he could check any more trees, his whole body started aching and he felt so weak he couldn't even stand right. There wasn't even enough time for him to think about the fruit as the pains got worse and he slid down a tree to sit on the ground. The throbbing pain in his body made it hard to breathe. His body felt like it was being ripped limb from limb, eating itself from the inside out, and burning in a fire pit all at the same time, and he was honestly surprised he wasn't crying at this point. Most normal grown men would've probably been crying for their mothers at this point.

Thank goodness Sanji wasn't normal. As a pirate and a chef, he had built up a strong body and a strong will. Sadly, that didn't seem to stop the small whimper he accidently let loose as he felt his consciousness faded.

xxx

He definitely hadn't gotten lost. At least, that was what he was telling himself as he approached the same tree he had seen less than ten minutes ago. He was walking with Chopper and Brook while they searched for some medicinal herbs for Chopper's medicines when they got lost all of a sudden. Somehow, after traversing his way through nearly all of the city, he had ended up wandering through the forest.

How? Well, he wasn't quite sure.

He ran a hand through his green hair as he glared at the tree in front of him as if it were his worst enemy.

"What's up with this stupid forest? It keeps moving…" Zoro said as he turned to walk in the opposite direction he had walked last time, "I went this way last time, right? Maybe there is a trail that leads off of it."

The amount of fruits he had seen on the trees in this forest was shocking. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a forest with so many fruits growing in it before. Sanji would love this kind of forest. But he wouldn't tell him, obviously. Why would he ever help the cook with something like this? Sure, in a serious life-or-death situation, he would help. They were still nakama, even if they fought constantly and got on each other's nerves.

Zoro had made his way to the top of the hill after many circles and detours around the forest.

"ARGH! Darn it! I need to get back to town to find Chopper and Brook! The town is south**(A/N: It's actually down, but he's a directionally challenged idiot. Therefore, he cannot tell the difference.)**, so I just need to keep heading this way," he said as he bent down to pick a small bag of the things he had been carrying for Chopper up off the ground. And then he headed the opposite direction.

He walked for a few minutes in silence, if you excluded the birds chirping and the sound of wind rustling through the leaves overhead, until he found trees that seemed like they had been mostly stripped of their fruit.

"Hm?" Zoro hummed as he spotted a small x-shaped carving on a nearby tree.

When he looked around at the other tree trunks, he saw the same x-shaped mark carved into the bark. He followed the path of trees with x marks on them until they stopped, then turned around to head back and check for more of these trees until he heard a small whimper. At first, he disregarded it as an animal sound and went forward to keep checking the trees. As he moved forward, he began to hear heavy breathing. He also thought that must've been an animal sound – after all, how many people were in this forest that he had seen so far? – but still decided to check it out since it sounded like _whatever_ it was must've been in a lot of pain. What he hadn't really expected to see was a blonde woman in a way-too-big-for-her-size suit sitting on the ground.

"Uh…" he wasn't quite sure how to respond to this situation. After all, he _had_ just found a woman breathing heavily in the middle of nowhere. What exactly was he _supposed_ to do?

"Are you… Uh… Are you okay?" he asked.

He wasn't usually the kind of person to stutter or do anything like that, but this situation was honestly awkward for him.

"Ah… M-Marimo?" the woman said, her head down facing the ground.

"Huh?" Zoro said confusedly.

How did this mystery woman know who he was? And why was she calling him by the insulting 'nickname' the stupid love cook had given him so long ago?

"This is so awkward it's not even funny…" the woman said as she clutched at her sides.

"Uh… Are you okay? Did you hit your head, lady?" Zoro asked, thinking that the woman had possibly seen him before he saw her and decided to call him what people seemed to think his head looked like.

"No, stupid grass head, and don't call me a 'lady' unless you wanna be fried!"

"Umm…"

The woman sighed. "I guess it's probably hard to recognize me like this, huh? This is way too awkward…"

"Recognize you? I don't think I even know you," Zoro said, staring intently at the blonde head of hair of the girl in front of him, "Or… Maybe I do? You seem familiar, but I don't know any blonde cursing ladies that wear over-sized… Suits…"

Suddenly it clicked. Cursing blonde? Suits? That also explained 'marimo' and 'grass head'. That _also_ explained not wanting to be called a lady.

The lady lifted her head up and he was suddenly sure of exactly who he was looking at. But… That was impossible, right?

"Of course you know me, idiot! I'm the freakin' cook of the Straw Hat pirates!" Sanji shouted at him weakly and coughed.

"Seriously?! How?!" Zoro asked, practically jumping back.

"Don't ask me… I ate some weird fruit and this happened," Sanji said, looking down to gesture at his – er… her – body since there was no possible way she could move her hands at the moment without evoking tremendous pain. **(Another quick A/N: I shall refer to Sanji as a 'she' from here on out because… Well… Obvious reasons.)**

"Hm... Well at least you're recognizable as long as your face can be seen," Zoro said.

That was the moment he realized something was obviously more wrong than just a gender-swap. The cook didn't take the bait, say "what's that supposed to mean, stupid marimo?", or something to that effect.

"Ah… Seriously though… Are you okay?" Zoro said, leaning down to look at Sanji closer for injuries.

He removed Sanji's hands from their place clutching at her sides in pain first. No injuries there. Then he looked up at her face and frowned. Her face was so red she looked like an apple. Of course, he probably should've noticed that sooner when she looked up at him, but at the moment he had been too shocked about the identity of the 'mystery' woman to realize that. He stuck a hand on her forehead and pulled away quickly.

"Ow!" Zoro said, blowing at his hand, "How is it possible to be that hot?"

Grateful that the cook hadn't decided to make a joke about his previous statement*****, he carefully lifted Sanji onto his back and picked up the filled bag of fruits she had been carrying with her.

"Guess I better head back to the Sunny then," Zoro said as he walked, surprisingly, in the actual direction of the Thousand Sunny.

**(*He was grateful about that because Sanji could've made a comment about being hot. You know, like, wow she's hot! Something like that… Sorry if you didn't get my joke XC**

**Oh boy! Chapter 2 . I'm so happy I can't describe it in words! I've been having so much fun with this story already. I haven't really seen many fanfictions like this, so I'm happy I came up with something that seems pretty unique. If you know of any other fanfics like this, PLEASE TELL ME! I've actually been wanting to read something like this, but I've only found one that was actually a Straw Hats go into fan-generated memory of Luffy actually being a girl that could turn into a guy fic. Anyways, thank you for reading~! Until next time~!)**


	3. New Girl

**(I've been having so much fun with this story I've slowed down on writing my other stories just to work on this. Sorry to those of you who love Star of Hope and/or Uniform, but I'm still working on the storyboard for those and trying to write them. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: … Oda-sensei, take the stage… *Oda-sensei jumps on a random stage and starts dancing to Gangham Style* … Well, that wasn't what I was expecting… O-O)**

Chapter 3 – New Girl

"Yummy! Thank you mister!"

"Oh, uh… It's no problem…"

A raven-haired boy topped with a familiar straw hat sat in a diner near the edge of a small port town, eating tremendous amounts of food – particularly meat – at a table in the corner near one of the windows. Orange sunlight cast in through the window and lit the room along with the single ceiling light in the room.

"Here! I can pay!" Luffy said, handing the man a small stack of money.

"Ah, thank you. Have a good meal," the waiter said, bowing politely before walking away quickly.

Hushed whispers came from the kitchen, barely audible at the table Luffy sat at.

"He's Monkey D. Luffy!" someone said.

"I know! We could catch him and get his bounty!" the man who had served him said.

"Well, that would certainly pay for his food…" the first person said, jerking their thumb in the direction as Luffy stuffed all of the food on the table into his mouth at once and ran out.

"AHHH! He's getting away!"

"Catch him! Now!"

"Get back here, Straw Hat!"

"No way!" Luffy tried to say through his mouthful of food.

He ran into the nearest bushes and swallowed his food.

"Where'd he go?"

"It's a straight path. He must've gone this way."

"Ah! An alleyway! I bet he went this way to hide! Let's go!"

Luffy exhaled in relief as he heard the footsteps fade away and slowly climbed out of the bush.

"Now then…" Luffy said, putting his hand atop his hat and looking towards the forest, "I've eaten, so it's time to explore!"

xxx

He walked silently through the woods and over particularly large tree roots until he reached a clear spot and sat down for a rest. Carrying Sanji through a very large forest was beginning to take its toll on Zoro, and even _he_ needed rest, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He let Sanji down next to a tree and sat down in front of her.

"A fruit, huh… Of course you did something stupid like that," Zoro mumbled as he looked around at the surrounding trees.

He decided then that he wouldn't even _touch_ the fruit of any of these trees. There was no way he would eat any fruit that could possibly make him into a girl. Now that he was thinking about it, though, he looked at Sanji. She still looked similar to when 'she' had been a 'he'. The same blonde hair covering her right eye and the curly eyebrows. The suit she had been wearing when she left the ship was now too big for her feminine figure but it still covered her fine. She clutched at her sides, obviously in a lot of pain. Whatever had happened because of that fruit that turned Sanji into a girl had caused very painful side-effects.

Normally, Zoro would never say he felt sorry for the cook because they were rivals. They were friends when it counted, but most of the time they spent around each other was spent fighting and bickering. But honestly, he couldn't _not_ feel sorry for Sanji right now. No man really wanted to be a girl. Actually, Sanji would probably enjoy being a girl after the pain was gone. She'd probably run around asking for a camera or play with her new boobs every chance she got. Zoro was betting on Sanji being held in the infirmary for at least a day due to nosebleeding.

"Hey, stupid swordsman," Sanji said, voice dry.

"What?" Zoro said, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

"First of all, I'm not stupid. It looked like a pink cherry so I thought it'd be okay to eat," Sanji began, "Second, don't go around feeling sorry for me, you got that? And third-!"

Sanji's stomach growled loudly and her face turned a shade of red darker than it already was.

"I'm so hungry~!" Sanji said, "Gimme that bag of fruit!"

Zoro looked down at the bag of fruits he had still been holding. "No way! You said a fruit did… _this _to you, right? What if something else happens?"

"I've already eaten some of those! They're fine, so stop worrying. It isn't like you, you stupid moss," Sanji said agitatedly.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched again as he handed the bag of fruit over. Sanji snatched the bag away from him quicker than he could blink and started wolfing down the fruit. Zoro's eyes widened as he watched Sanji eating the fruit like a starving person and he reached forward and lifted the bottom of her top.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can touch me now, weirdo!" Sanji said, not even stopping her endless-seeming meal of fruits.

Zoro stared at her stomach where he had lifted her dress shirt.

"What're you looking at?" Sanji said, looking down at her stomach curiously.

Her eyes widened as wide as Zoro's had when she saw what he was looking at. Her ribs were clear against her skin like a starving persons. She kept her eyes glued to her stomach as Zoro took her face with his right hand and turned it towards his own. He hadn't noticed before, but her face was also caved in. No wonder she was so hungry. But she had eaten just earlier that day! He had _sat with her_ while she ate just that morning on the Sunny! So how could she be starving?

He was startled when he noticed tears were brimming in Sanji's eyes and let go of her chin quickly. "Ah, uh, sorry!"

Sanji blinked the tears away furiously and continued shoving fruits in her mouth. "I… I won't starve! I'll be fine! I've got food! I'll be fine!"

Zoro frowned. Obviously she wouldn't starve. The crew wouldn't let her. Even he wouldn't do that, and he was ticked off by nearly everything the cook did.

"Let's go," Zoro said after Sanji had finished off everything in the bag that was edible, "We need to get back to the Sunny before it gets dark."

The orange afternoon light barely lit the path back to the small port town, and they wouldn't be able to see the path at all whatsoever once the sun went down.

"Yeah…" Sanji said, managing to stand up by leaning on the tree that she had been sitting against.

Zoro picked up the empty bag that had held various fruits and stuffed it in his haramaki before leaning down with his back to Sanji. "Get on. Even if you can stand up, it'll take too long to get back if I let you try to walk."

"Uh… Okay," Sanji said, carefully climbing back on Zoro's back.

Obviously, the situation was awkward.

And obviously, the fact that Sanji now was in a woman's body instead of a man's made it even more awkward.

Sure, riding on Zoro's back was weird. And sure, it wasn't something Sanji would normally do even if she couldn't barely stand on her own two feet. But right now, nothing was exactly "normal", and she was too tired and her body hurt too much to think right. Speaking of tired, Zoro found that Sanji had fallen asleep less than five minutes later.

What was going on?

xxx

He and Franky had been wandering near the edge of town looking for shops with some good stock for a while with no luck, except for the one shop that they had found some good nails at and that was it. Of course, it wasn't really much of a surprise when some people came running by shouting:

"Get back here, straw hat! That bounty is ours!"

Usopp figured it probably wasn't the best idea to tell the person you were trying to capture that you were selling them off to the government, but it's not like it mattered to him. Whatever floats their boats, right?

"Franky! We should be heading back to the Sunny soon. Maybe we should look for Luffy; apparently he's still around here-!" Usopp said, turning to find that his blue-haired cyborg friend had disappeared; most likely into a shop with something decent looking in it.

"Ah! Usopp! You're here too?" Luffy called out to him from some nearby bushes, "Wanna explore the forest with me? Maybe there's a big animal we can catch and have Sanji cook!"

"No, idiot! Look at the sun! It's time to go back to the Sunny!" Usopp said, pointing at the slowly disappearing sun.

"Aww! But I wanna explore~!" Luffy whined.

"Would you rather explore and face Nami's wrath or get back to the ship and eat dinner peacefully?" Usopp asked, turning in the direction he knew the Sunny was in.

"Oh yeah! Dinner! Let's get back to the Sunny, then!" Luffy said, clapping his hands together and following after Usopp.

A few minutes later, after Luffy trying to run into multiple diners and after Usopp holding him back and reminding him of dinner on the Sunny multiple times, they spotted a familiar afro and pink hat.

"Brook! Chopper! Come back to the Sunny with us and let's eat dinner!" Luffy shouted loudly, getting not only his crewmates attention but also the attention of multiple townspeople.

"Ah, Luffy-san! What great timing! We were about to head back to the Sunny as well!" Brook said happily.

"Umm, where's Zoro?" Usopp asked as the two pairs joined, forming a small group.

"He got lost a while back. I figure he'll end up back at the Sunny sometime before it gets too dark," Chopper said, walking in his reindeer form to carry multiple bags.

"I'm surprised I didn't see Sanji anywhere. Franky and I were near all the shops. But most of them were selling pottery and jewelry and books," Usopp said.

"We haven't seen anywhere with good herbs all day long! Actually, we haven't seen anywhere selling produce," Chopper said, holding a new medicinal book near his chest gladly.

"I bet Sanji's in the forest looking for food or back on the Sunny then. Or flirting with a girl," Usopp said, jerking a thumb in the direction of the trees behind them.

"Hmm…" Brook said, looking deep in thought.

"What is it? Hey, Usopp, I'm hungry! Brook, what is it, what is it?" Luffy asked looking for a restaurant and then back at Brook.

"I was just thinking, if Sanji-san was a lady, would he still be the way he is? Swooning over women and flirting with them?" Brook asked.

"Huh? Why would you think of something like that? You're going to jinx us! Just watch, Sanji'll come back as a girl or something now that you've said that," Usopp said jokingly, not knowing what was currently going on at that very moment in the life of their manly – or not-so-manly – cook.

"Yohohohoho! But really, what do you think, Usopp-san?" Brook asked.

"Hmm… Well, ask yourself this, if you were a woman, would you go around asking to see women's panties?" Usopp asked.

"Ah, it depends," Brook said.

"It depends? On what?" Usopp asked, watching as Chopper talked about a new medicine he had made recently to Luffy, who had absolutely no clue what the reindeer was trying to say but tried to listen anyway.

"If I had been a woman forever or if I had been turned into a woman," Brook said.

"Which one were you thinking of when you asked the question?" Usopp asked.

"Ah, well, being a woman forever, I suppose. I don't see any possible way to change someone's gender, but you never know with all of those weird devil fruits out there," Brook said.

"You mean like _yours?_" Usopp said.

"Yes," Brook said, causing Usopp's jaw to drop in shock.

"I didn't think you would admit it! Wow!" Usopp shouted.

"Anyway, I think if I had been a woman forever I wouldn't. I'm not sure about if I was turned into one. I suppose for a normal human, a woman's hormones would change the way they think, but as a skeleton, I have no hormones! Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"Then in that case… I don't really know. Would woman's hormones change Sanji? Wait, why are we even talking about this? Sanji isn't a woman and never will be," Usopp said, crossing his arms.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, what kind of underwear would Sanji-san wear if he were a lady?" Brook said.

Usopp snorted. "Probably none."

**(Oh my goodness. The end of this chapter was actually pretty hard to write. Anyway, I'm done now, and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight world! At least for me…)**


	4. Eternity

**(Yaaaaay~! Time for a new chapter! Sorry about last time. You're all probably traumatized by our starving Sanji-chwan. I'm so mean.**

**Disclaimer: Gimme a break! Disclaimers are for-! *Nami whacks me on the head* THE MONEY IS MINE! ALL MINE!)**

Chapter 4 – Eternity

"Usopp-bro! Look at this! I found a good-!" Franky said, turning to see that his long-nosed friend was nowhere in sight, "Ow! This is totally un_super_, but I bet he's going back to the Sunny so it'll be fine."

Franky brought his newest finds to the cashier, had a short conversation, taught the frightened cashier to dance, and left.

"Too bad. Usopp missed the one good shop in this town. What's up with this place anyway? Most of these shops are far from being _super_ in any way," Franky said to himself as he turned a corner with a particularly noisy bar and a path leading into the forest.

Franky walked near the trees and inspected their trunks. They weren't very bad; the wood seemed nice and thick and sturdy. Still, they weren't nearly as good as the Adam's Tree wood he used for the Sunny. He walked away slowly, looking back at the trees a few times until he turned the next corner and they were out of view. For a moment, he thought he'd seen something yellow, but guessed it was probably just a fruit or an animal.

When he made it back to the Sunny. Everyone but Sanji and Zoro had gathered, and both Nami and Luffy were very annoyed by this.

"I'm hungry~! I want MEAT!" Luffy said repeatedly, wishing that Sanji would hurry back to the Sunny.

"What are those two idiots doing?" Nami said, "They were supposed to be back already! Especially Sanji! I'm actually a bit worried though. Normally Sanji would be back by now to start cooking, so it's weird that he's still gone."

"I don't expect Zoro-san to be back for a while with his sense of direction," Usopp said, carefully pouring some weird purple liquid into something red.

"Are you worried, Navigator-san?" Robin asked, pulling out a lawn chair to sit on the deck with a book.

"Sort of… I know Sanji and Zoro can hold their own in a fight, but sometimes fighting isn't what takes you down. What if they ate something poison or got bitten by a venomous snake or, or…!" Nami said, thinking of ways that her unsuspecting crewmates could die.

"Well, it could also be possible that one of them is getting a wish granted," Robin said.

"Huh? A wish?" Luffy asked, "You mean, like 'I want all the meat in the world'?"

"Yes, Captain-san, something like that," Robin said.

"But how?" Nami asked.

"I've heard rumors that a special fruit grows on this island once a year that grants special wishes. It won't grant any wishes it can't change directly, like becoming the king of the pirates or becoming the greatest swordsman, but it can change physical appearance and body shape," Robin said.

"Huh… I bet if either of them got it, it was probably Zoro. I bet he would come back with normal colored hair so that Sanji wouldn't tease him about it anymore," Usopp said snickering.

"Or maybe Sanji would have normal eyebrows," Nami said, stroking her chin with her hand thoughtfully.

"Or maybe they would come back with lots of meat!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"No, I don't think that's how it works…" Usopp said.

"I doubt they found it though. This forest is particularly large and there is only one of this fruit growing. It might not have even grown yet," Robin said.

"Huh? What's that? It looks like Zoro! And is that Sanji walking with him?" Chopper said, looking over the railing at a moving speck of green and yellow at the end of a long road.

xxx

After they had reached the edge of town, Zoro woke Sanji up.

"Hey, stupid cook, I need some help," Zoro said, shaking the figure on his back lightly.

"Huh? Wha…?" Sanji said sleepily.

She was _tired_…

"I'm not going to be able to explain… _this_… when we get back. You need to help me out with that, okay? What exactly happened?" Zoro asked.

"I already told you! Did you lose the information in that stupid moss brain of yours? I ate that pink cherry fruit thing and this happened! I don't understand it-!" Sanji said, suddenly feeling like there was something important she was forgetting.

"Ah, hey, don't die on my back, idiot! Keep talking!" Zoro said.

He wasn't worried. He just… Uh…

"Hmm…" Sanji hummed, trying to think of what it was.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"I feel like there's something important to this that I'm forgetting… Maybe…?" Sanji said, trailing off as her thought-train went faster than her mouth.

Zoro walked on silently. Sanji's head was sitting on his shoulder, and if you only glanced, it might seem like Zoro was wearing an extra head.

"AH! CRAP!" Sanji shouted, suddenly remembering part of her dream from the night before, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"

"OW! Don't yell in my ear, stupid love-cook!" Zoro said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, what is it that you 'forgot'?" Zoro asked.

Sanji didn't answer at first, debating in her head whether or not he should tell him about the weird black cat and the fact that she had ever dreamt of being a girl in the first place. One thing was for sure, _being_ a girl was way different than _dreaming_ of being a girl. She decided she would tell him; they would be stuck on the same ship like this anyway, right? So he deserved to know, even if they weren't the closest of buddies.

"I had a dream last night…" Sanji began, "I didn't think much of it at first. It was empty and white and there was a weird black cat that was talking to me. I didn't pay attention to most of it, but…"

"What does a black cat have to do with a fruit and you becoming a girl?" Zoro asked.

"Just wait a minute, marimo! Let me finish before you start asking questions!" Sanji snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just c'mon already," Zoro said.

"Anyway, like I was saying, the crappy cat showed me one of my own dreams that I had recently and told me he would make it come true. And then that cat showed me that pink fruit and told me to find it here and eat it… But I can't remember anything after that. Oh, and the cat told me it was a 'message' and not a dream. Guess I should pay more attention to talking dream cats, huh?" Sanji said.

"I think you're on crack or something," Zoro said.

"I AM NOT!" Sanji shouted, "I JUST TOOK PRECIOUS, IRREPLACEABLE MINUTES OF MY LIFE TO TELL YOU THAT AND IT'S ALSO THE ONLY THING THAT CAN EXPLAIN THIS! DON'T ACCUSE ME OF BEING A CRACK-HEAD, YOU STUPID MOSS!"

"OWWWWW~! Quit yelling in my ear!" Zoro said.

"Oh, sorry…" Sanji said, "Wait, why am I apologizing to you?! You deserved that!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"…"

"…"

"Ugh... I'm not gonna be able to get over this," Zoro said.

"Get over _what?_" Sanji asked.

"Your girly voice," Zoro said.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. How was she supposed to know that stupid dream cat was serious? How was she supposed to know the fruit she ate would turn her into a lady and somehow starve her? How was she supposed to know Zoro would end up carrying her back to the Sunny? How was she supposed to know she would accidently end up falling asleep with her head on Zoro's shoulder?

xxx

Usopp pulled his goggles down over his eyes and tried to look closer at the figures Chopper had claimed were Zoro and Sanji and his jaw dropped when he spotted them. With a close up view, he could very clearly see two familiar faces.

Except…

One of them wasn't familiar in the same way he expected.

"BROOK! YOU JINXED US! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Usopp shouted, whirling around to point at Brook.

"W-What?!" Brook yelped, suddenly playing a note of his cheery, upbeat song with an off-note screech, "What are you talking about, Usopp-san?!"

Usopp dug around in his bag until he found his binoculars and handed them to Brook. "Look!"

He directed Brook's line of sight to their two friends.

"…" Brook stayed silent for a few moments as he watched them until… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! I JINXED SANJI-SAN! OH NO! WHAT DO I DO?! I'M SO SORRY!"

Robin watched the two curiously and sprouted a few extra hands to take the binoculars and pass them to herself. Even she gasped quietly when she saw the swordsman and cook. Or, well, at least she was assuming it was their cook. Or possibly a female clone that would rip them all to shreds. Or something like that.

"What is it? What is it? I wanna see! Let me see!" Luffy said, taking the binoculars from Robin in a rather rude manner and looking through them on the wrong side, "WHOA! Everything's tiny!"

Usopp took the binoculars and turned them around and told Luffy to look through them, but Luffy's hands suddenly slipped and he dropped it to the ground on accident, breaking the glass.

Everyone stared at him with their jaws dropped as he sheepishly apologized and then climbed up to the crow's nest to find another pair of binoculars to look through. With no luck, he came back down and sat on the railing.

Brook was freaking out, claiming that he jinxed Sanji repeatedly, Robin looked in the direction of the two crewmates approaching the ship silently, and Usopp was busy lecturing Brook about the dangers of jinxing. Chopper ran up to the railing, curious of what was going on, and sat next to Luffy to wait. Nami bonked Usopp and Brook on the heads; apparently jinxing didn't exist, according to her. Franky… Well, he was curious, but he just sat there and did poses and messed with his newest finds like nothing was happening.

When Sanji and Zoro were close enough for Luffy and Chopper to recognize them a bit, the two jumped down and ran towards their friends.

"ZOOOOORRRRROOOOOOOOO~!" Luffy shouted as he ran.

"Zoro! Sanji! Why're you so late?" Chopper said as they approached and realized that, one, Sanji was in fact being carried – not walking, and two, that Sanji looked different than he normally did.

Zoro shook himself a little bit to wake the cook and told him to 'explain'.

"Ah, wait! Let's get back to the ship first!" Chopper said, remembering that he had accidentally left his blue bag in his hurry to see his friends.

Luffy just stared and turned to walk back to the Sunny with Sanji and Zoro. "Hey, Zoro. Sanji looks different."

"I know, Luffy," Zoro said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

Zoro thought about it for a moment before replying. "He ate something weird."

"Oh, really? That sucks. Wait, does that suck?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Luffy. It sucks," Zoro said, shifting his weight slightly to carry Sanji easier.

Chopper also stared, trying to see what all was different without being able to touch yet. "His clothes are way too big, but they're the same ones he was wearing earlier… And I can't tell while he's asleep, but his face looks a bit different too."

"Rephrase your sentence, Chopper," Zoro said as they approached the Sunny.

"Huh?" Chopper and Luffy both said, looking at Zoro curiously.

"It's a _her_," Zoro said.

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Luffy and Chopper both shouted, accidentally waking Sanji.

"Huh…? Luffy? Chopper? Quiet down…" Sanji said, pouting and opening her eyes slowly.

Luffy and Chopper stared. It was true, Sanji looked just like a girl, especially with her eyes opened.

"Oh yeah," Sanji said, suddenly remembering her problem.

Zoro pushed Luffy and Chopper and told them to get on the Sunny when they suddenly stopped moving, and when the two boys had gotten up to the top, they turned to help Zoro and Sanji up. When Zoro and Sanji had gotten up, Chopper dragged them to the infirmary and had Zoro let Sanji down onto the infirmary bed. Almost immediately, the rest of the crew gathered around the infirmary door to see what was going on. Franky and Nami's mouths hung open, Usopp and Luffy stared wide-eyed, Robin watched on with a curious twinkle in her eyes, and Brook muttered something about being sorry once before watching with quiet curiosity.

How had their friend turned into a girl?

And why?

"Umm…" Sanji glanced up at the crew nervously and squirmed around on the bed as Chopper used multiple medical tools and told Sanji to do things like open his mouth wide and move his arms around.

"It looks like whatever happened to turn you into a girl made your metabolism go crazy. Robin, could you make something in the kitchen for Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"H-Hey! I couldn't possibly ask-!" Sanji began as Chopper put a hoof on Sanji's mouth to stop his objection.

"You're in no shape to cook, and Robin is the fastest in the kitchen other than you because of her hands. You have more important things to be worried about right now," Chopper said, though he was happy Sanji was still the same woman-loving Sanji.

"Yes, Doctor-san, I would be happy to," Robin said as she turned to head for the kitchen.

Usopp sighed and turned to look at Brook. "I'm starting to wonder if this really _was_ because you jinxed Sanji, asking a weird question like that."

"I- I was just wondering! I didn't know I would jinx Sanji-san! I'm sorry!" Brook said.

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow at them but stayed quiet.

"Brook, Usopp! If you talk about jinxing Sanji anymore I'm going hit you both so hard you go back to being infants!" Nami shrieked at them.

"SORRY!" Usopp and Brook said, flinching when Nami raised a threating fist.

"Sorry, everyone. It was my fault," Sanji said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"I think it was Franky's fault!" Luffy said, pointing at Franky and smiling.

"Why do you say that, Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

"I don't know! I just felt like it!" Luffy said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"It wasn't your fault. All you did was eat a fruit; you didn't know," Zoro said.

"But… I should've known…" Sanji said, then raised an eyebrow, "Why are you defending me anyway?"

"Felt like it. It's none of your business," Zoro said.

"Umm, I think it _is_ my business," Sanji said.

Zoro just crossed his arms and sat down in the corner of the room. A few seconds later found the swordsman napping.

"Ugh! Zoro is always so ignorant!" Nami complained.

Sanji pouted and squirmed on the bed more. She felt _really_ weird. It wasn't natural. She wasn't supposed to have _boobs_. She wasn't supposed to be a girl! Was she over-thinking things? Did girls always do that?

"I think we should give Sanji a new name!" Nami announced.

Sanji froze. A new name?

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, _obviously_, you're a _girl_ now, so you need a _girl's _name!" Nami said.

"I think so too! This sounds like fun!" Usopp said.

"But, but...!" Sanji said, going back to squirming uncomfortably.

"No bottoms!" Luffy said.

"I think you mean 'no _buts_', Luffy," Usopp said.

"Yeah, no buts!" Luffy said.

"I don't _want _a new name! I'm Black-leg Sanji! Manly chef of the Straw Hat pirates!" Sanji said.

"I thought you would be happier in a girl's body," Usopp said.

"He sure was happy in Nami-san's body," Brook said.

"That's different! This is _my_ body! I want my manly, muscle-y body back!" Sanji said.

Franky patted him on the back. "Bro – er, sis – you have to make the best out of what you have. What's good about _this_ body?"

"Umm…" Sanji said, trying to think of things her new body would be good for, "I guess… Maybe… Umm…"

"C'mon! You have _boobs_! And now, your body is a lot lighter!" Usopp said.

"And women are just better!" Nami said, putting her hands on hips proudly.

"Umm… I guess, if my body is lighter I can move faster, right? But then I've got the issue with stamina…" Sanji said.

"Huh? Stamina?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, ladies can't run and fight as long and hard as men do, Luffy," Sanji stated.

"Seriously?" Luffy asked, jaw dropping like a child, "That sucks!"

"Yeah," Sanji said, "And I want my body back!"

Usopp sighed. "It seems you're still not understanding. Sanji, you have _boobs_. Like, isn't that supposed to be a dream for a man like you?"

Sanji blinked comically before looking down. Sanji had absolutely no reaction to them, which confused them all. Actually, it seemed like the most confused of them all was Sanji himself – er, _herself_. Normally Sanji would've bled half-way across the Sunny by now, but there wasn't even a drop of blood to be seen coming from the usually perverted cook's nose.

"Ah! Brook! Come here!" Usopp said, dragging the confused skeleton by his wrist to the deck and whispering something to him. Brook's face would've visibly lit up if he had one.

"Yohohoho~! It seems I was correct, then!" Brook said quite loudly.

The two came back into the infirmary and Usopp was smirking with his arms crossed like he had something everyone else didn't – and that may have very well been true.

"_Meow!"_

"What? Usopp, it's not the time to be doing cat impressions, you dork," Luffy said.

"I'm _not_!" Usopp shouted, suddenly losing his smirk and confident stance, "And why did you call me a dork, you jerk?!"

"'Cause you're a dork!" Luffy said.

"That doesn't answer the question! I'm-!" Usopp began.

"_Meeeeow!"_

Luffy pointed at him. "See?! You did it again! Stop it!"

"I'm not! Who's doing that?" Usopp asked, looking around at each of his crewmates.

"_Meeeeow!"_

"…" everyone was silent for a moment. They had all been looking at each other and there had been nobody moving their mouths or making any sounds when the sound had been made.

Nami's face suddenly lit up. "A cat!" she said, pointing at a place behind Usopp.

A small black cat walked into the room and jumped up into Sanji's lap on the bed.

"Aww~! Look! It likes Sana-chan!" Nami said, still pointing at the cat with her right hand and cupping one of her blushing cheeks with her other hand.

"Sana?" Luffy asked, "Who's Sana?"

Nami lifted her arm a little to point at Sanji's face. "Sanji! I'm renaming you Sana!"

"NO WAY! I'm keeping my name! I already said that!" Sanji yelled, startling everyone in the room.

Sanji _never_ shouted at girls.

"S-Sanji, calm down! You can keep your name!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, I don't like the name Sana. How about Sachi?" Luffy said.

"No! Sana is so much cuter!" Nami said.

"How about-!" Luffy began when Sanji suddenly screamed in frustration.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ABOUT MY NAME LIKE I'M YOUR NEW BABY?! My name is _Sanji_! You got that?! And what's up with this stupid ca-!" Sanji said as she suddenly looked down at the cat, "HEY! I KNOW YOU!"

Sanji pointed at the cat and it cracked an eye open at her.

"Give me back my body, you stupid dream cat! Tell me what's going on! Answer me!" Sanji yelled.

"S-Sanji… You do realize you're talking to a cat, right?" Usopp said.

"No, it's okay."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor except for Sanji's. The _cat_ just _spoke_.

"WOOOOAH~! SO COOL! JOIN MY-!" Luffy began when Usopp and Nami hit him on the back of the head.

"STOP THAT!" they yelled.

"Sanji-san, I believe you agreed? Why are you yelling at me?" the cat said.

"I want an explanation! NOW!" Sanji screamed.

"I believe I said 'don't eat the fruit unless you're okay with the effects being forever', correct?" the cat asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked.

"Remember, the condition of eating this fruit would be that you stayed like this forever," the cat said.

Sanji's eyes widened. "B-But that was just a stupid dream! Stop messing with me, you crappy cat!"

"You ate the fruit of your own accord," the cat said, somehow still completely calm.

"Because I didn't know what it was!" Sanji said.

"But you ate it, and there are no second chances," the cat said, "You will stay like this _forever_."

Sanji's eyes widened further and she dropped the threatening – or at least, they were _supposed_ to be threatening, but it wasn't exactly easy to be threating when you looked starved and uncomfortable with your own body – fists she had made to her sides on the bed.

"I suppose you understand?" the cat said.

Sanji just stared at the cat, who was busy licking it's paw now.

"Y-Yeah…" Sanji whispered, mostly to himself.

"Okay then! I can finally level up!" the cat said.

"Level up?" Luffy and Usopp said simultaneously.

"LEVEL~ UP~!" the cat said, jumping to the floor and causing a bright light to flash throughout the room.

When the light faded, the cat was gone, replaced by a little girl with black hair and cat ears.

"..." everyone was quiet as they took in the sight of the girl.

"WOOOOAAAAH~! THE CAT HAS CHOPPER'S DEVIL FRUIT! JOIN MY CR-!" Luffy began.

"WE SAID STOP THAT!" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper all yelled as they hit Luffy's head.

"No, this is not a devil fruit power. I'm a special dream rider. I give people the opportunity to fulfill physical dreams they've had and I gain power from it. All dream riders start in the form of a cat, and when they find someone who will accept their proposition, they advance to the next level!" the girl said, sticking a hand out, "My name is Luna! Nice to meet you!"

Luffy bounced up and eagerly shook it. "So does that mean you'll join my crew?!"

"NO!" Usopp and Nami shouted.

"I can't. I have to fulfill my duty as a dream rider now, if you'll excuse me," the girl said, walking to the door.

Zoro, who had woken grumpily from his nap in the corner, snorted when she was out of sight. "So, you _wanted_ to be a girl, according to her. So what's the matter, Cook-chan?"

Sanji threw a shoe at Zoro's head. "DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT, STUPID MOSS!"

"Why not?" Zoro said, "Apparently you enjoy it, right?"

"NO, I DON'T! When she said dream, that meant while I was _sleeping_! That doesn't mean it was something I _wished_ for, idiot! But maybe if you ever took the time to think with that stupid moss-covered brain of yours, you might've thought of that!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro picked up the shoe that he had dodged and tossed it up to the edge of the bed.

"Why're you givin' that back to me! You heard her! I'm stuck like this! I won't ever fit that shoe again!" Sanji yelled.

"Calm down. If you're stuck like that, why're you still making such a big deal out of it?" Zoro asked calmly.

"What would _you_ do, huh, marimo? Or what if it was _Luffy_ stuck like this?" Sanji asked.

"…" Zoro didn't say anything and stood up.

As he went to leave the room, Luffy stretched his arms out to grab the door frame and launch himself to it, blocking Zoro's only way out – other than bursting a wall open, which would raise the hackles of multiple crew members that he didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

"So?" Luffy said, suddenly the picture of seriousness.

Zoro frowned but stood still.

"Running away? That's not the muscle head I know," Sanji said.

"I trust that our captain would be able to get over it and move on, and," Zoro said, turning to look at Sanji, "I'll reach my dream whether I'm a man or a woman. But what about you?"

Zoro turned back to leave the room, and Luffy, seeming satisfied enough with Zoro's answer, moved out of his way to let him though.

The words echoed in Sanji's mind. _"What about you?"_

**(ERMEHGERD! I feel like that ending was so epic! Also, this is actually one of the longest fanfiction chapters I've ever typed… -.- ~~~ I feel so proud of myself. I deserve a cookie.**

**Anyways, until next time! And feel free to check out my Facebook page ****One Piece Inspiration****! It's just random pics and crap… Bye bye!)**


	5. Truth or Dare

**(Oh my gosh! When I actually looked at the word count for all of my chapters separately, the last chapter of Dream Ride was the longest thing I had ever typed! I'm so proud of myself! I don't deserve a cookie, I deserve a whole cake!**

**Or a piece of juicy meat. Meat sounds good.**

**Sorry! I'm probably not going to be typing very much for the next week. I will probably work on Dream Ride in my free time, since it is the most fun of all my stories to write. My time this week will mostly be spent on school work and hopefully a nap or two if I can fit them in… My grades are getting lower, so I'm going to be working my butt off. Wish me luck! :D**

**Disclaimer: *Luffy attacks me* NO! THAT MEAT IS MINE! GIVE IT HERE! *takes the meat* Now… *takes a bite* I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!)**

Chapter 5 – Truth or Dare

True… He had _said_ it would be fine and that he could get over it, but now that he sat there and thought about it, he would also be pretty upset. Not that he would admit that. Wouldn't that make him a hypocrite?

He had had plenty of time to think, really. He spent a lot of time alone, and it was pretty common for him to just train and nap constantly. The past few days, he had spent a few extra hours per day doing whatever he wanted in the Crow's Nest. No, he wasn't trying to avoid his man-turned-woman crewmate. He just needed some extra thinking time.

The thought that had crossed his mind the most for the past four days since they left the last island?

"_Are you… Uh… Are you okay?"_

"_Ah… M-Marimo?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_This is so awkward it's not even funny…"_

"_Uh… Are you okay? Did you hit your head, lady?"_

"_No, stupid grass head, and don't call me a 'lady' unless you wanna be fried!"_

"_Umm…"_

"_I guess it's probably hard to recognize me like this, huh? This is way too awkward…"_

"_Recognize you? I don't think I even know you."_

"_Of course you know me, idiot! I'm the freakin' cook of the Straw Hat pirates!"_

Why? Well, he wasn't quite so sure himself. It _was_ a very impactful moment, finding out that Sanji had somehow become a girl, but why was _that_ the only thing he could think about?

He held back a sigh. There wasn't much point in thinking about it anymore.

"590… Wait, didn't I just say that?" Zoro mumbled to himself.

The trap door opened to reveal the head of his little doctor friend.

"Hey… Zoro?" Chopper said.

"Hm?" he hummed in response as he put his weights down.

"You've been training a lot more than usual… Do your muscles hurt? You're not overworking yourself, are you?" Chopper asked.

"No, Chopper, I'm fine," Zoro said, patting the top of Chopper's hat.

"Oh… Okay! That's good, then!" Chopper said, smiling cutely, "Oh, dinner is done, so hurry up and come down!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes," Zoro said, waving a hand in dismissal as Chopper ran to the trapdoor.

Suddenly the little doctor paused and turned around to face Zoro. "If… you feel bad or anything, come tell me, okay?"

Zoro smiled and pat the young doctor's hat once more. "Yeah."

With that, Chopper smiled and made his way down to his waiting dinner quickly. After all, the longer he was away from his food, the less there would be of it when he finally got to it thanks to their endless pit of a captain.

Honestly Zoro wasn't sure if he _could_ eat. He always felt a bit uneasy seeing the cook now. She wasn't supposed to be a _she_, and it just felt… wrong… somehow. It had been bothering him for days. There was absolutely nothing that could be done about it, apparently, but he wasn't sure how long it would take for him to get used to it. The whole situation was guaranteed to be even worse for the cook. After all, it wasn't every day you were suddenly transformed into the opposite gender.

One hot shower later and his thoughts were still lingering around the subject. Of course, that shower had been meant to stall dinner a bit. He just needed some more thinking time.

As he entered the galley, everyone suddenly looked over at him and grinned.

"Hey Zoro! Play truth or dare with us!" Luffy said, in the meanwhile reaching a hand towards his half empty plate.

Robin smacked his hand away lightly and went back to finishing what was left of her own food.

"Truth or dare?" Zoro asked as he sat down, "Why?"

"Cause its really super fun!" Luffy said, "And its captain's orders! Play with us or I get the rest of your dinner!"

Zoro frowned at his half empty plate. "Fine, but you better not reach your hand over here one time or I'll stab it with my fork."

Luffy rubbed his hand at the thought. "Okaaaaaay…"

"Can I go now? I've been waiting for quite a few, you know," Nami said.

"Yeah! Go Nami!" Luffy said, clapping his hands happily and forgetting about the threat to his hand.

"Okay… Hm…" Nami said, looking around the table at her victims, "Luffy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Luffy said without hesitation.

Nami grinned wickedly. "Are you sure about that?"

Luffy gulped. "Uh… Y-Yeah?"

"Okay, give a piece of your meat to Zoro," Nami said.

Luffy gasped and suddenly pulled his plate near his body. "ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!"

Everyone laughed at their captain's antics for a few as he tried to shove the rest of his meat into his mouth.

"I don't even want it," Zoro said as Luffy continued to slobber all over his meat.

"Okay, then we'll do truth, I'm guessing?" Nami asked.

"Yes!" Luffy said gulping down the remainders of his food.

"You better be glad I'm giving you this chance," Nami said.

"Thanks!" Luffy said, almost sounding like a marine officer would sound like while saluting someone of higher position.

"Okay! So…" Nami said, looking around at all of her fellow crewmates before her eyes suddenly stopped on Sanji, "Do you think Sanji's new body is better than her old one?"

Luffy stared blankly at Sanji for a few moments.

"Uh…. N-Nami-san? Why would you ask a question like that?" Sanji said.

"Just shut up and let Luffy answer the question," Nami snapped, suddenly waving a hand in front of Luffy's face, "Hey, hurry up already!"

"Hmm… I dunno. Not really. But it's not really worse either," Luffy said, picking his nose in indifference to the subject.

"That's not what I mean! Do you personally think that her physical appearance is better?" Nami asked, "I don't mean how strong you think she is or her clothes, idiot."

"Yeah, I think it's better! Sanji can move around quicker to cook food now that his body is lighter!" Luffy said.

"I think you mean _her_," Usopp corrected.

"Oh yeah! Her!" Luffy said.

Nami rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Whatever. Luffy, it's your turn."

Luffy grinned and turned to Zoro. "Hey Zoro! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zoro said.

"What is with you men and the dares?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked at Sanji and then back to Zoro. Then his grin turned to an evil one that was hardly recognizable on his face, causing the two people of his attention to sweat nervously.

"Zoro! Give Sanji a hug!" Luffy announced, his grin suddenly going back to normal.

"W-What?!" Zoro shouted, dropping his fork to his plate in shock, "Why?!"

"Cause you guys are always fighting and I think it'll be funny!" Luffy said.

Sanji pouted. Why was _she_ the victim of everyone's truth or dare stunts?

Zoro hesitantly got up and walked over to Sanji.

"I have to, right?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah! Captain's orders!" Luffy said.

By now, nearly everyone at the table was either laughing or holding back laughter.

Zoro frowned, but then, to everyone's shock – even though it _was_ captain's orders and Zoro always listened to Luffy's orders no matter how silly – he hugged Sanji. Except, he hugged her like he meant it.

Sanji, who was too shocked to say anything, just stood there wide eyed until the swordsman backed away.

"Yay! We're all friends! Hey, Zoro! It's your turn!" Luffy said.

"Yeah…" Zoro said, looking around at everyone and trying to decide who to pick on as if nothing had happened.

His eyes landed on their shipwright. "Franky, truth or dare?"

"Only cowards run away from dares! I'll be a _super_ real man and pick dare!" Franky said, striking his usual pose.

Zoro smirked and jerked his thumb at the door. "Go put a pair of real pants on and then come back and drink some tea like a normal person."

Franky's grin fell and his expression turned shocked. "B-But…!"

"No buts! What was that about being a real man?" Zoro said tauntingly.

"… Fine! But I'm taking them off as soon as it's my turn!" Franky said, getting up and leaving the room to go fetch a pair of pants.

"Good one Zoro!" Usopp said, patting their smirking swordsman on the back.

"I can't remember the last time I saw Franky in a normal pair of pants! This is going to be hilarious! Yohohohoho!" Brook said.

"Hey, stupid rubber crap-head! What was that all about?" Sanji said, gesturing towards Zoro.

"I dunno! Just thought it would be funny, and it was!" Luffy said, laughing like there was no problem.

Sanji pouted again and gathered the dishes to wash them, save for Zoro's who was still finishing.

"What stick went up your butt, huh cook? It was just a hug," Zoro said.

"I'm a manly man! I don't hug other men, idiot! Just because I look like a girl on the outside doesn't make me a girl on the inside!" Sanji said as he turned on the water and put some soap in it.

"You were a girl on the inside even before you got that body. I think you should be grateful to that cat for returning you to your _true form_," Zoro said.

"Excuse me?!" Sanji said, aiming a kick at the swordsman, who was already ready and drawing a sword.

Zoro only grinned and blocked the kick coming his way. Luckily, Nami hadn't been cruel enough to force Sanji to wear any really girly clothes. Though it had taken a decent amount of convincing. At first, Nami had insisted that Sanji wear skirts and bikini tops – Nami's usual style – until Sanji went on a very uncharacteristic rampage at the woman because even the wimpiest men would have beat thousands for the sake of not wearing a skirt. In truth, though, it really did surprise them, considering the fact that Sanji _never_ yelled at ladies. In fact, he usually did anything they wanted without a second thought.

The change was weird, really. It seemed the 'new' Sanji had less patience with girls – though he still pampered the ladies. Not only that, but there were a few times someone would have to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

After the two men – er, one man and one woman – had been fighting for a few minutes, Luffy got bored and stood to leave.

"Hey, I wanna change Sanji back," Luffy said, making the two suddenly stop in their movements to beat the crap out of each other.

"What? Why?!" Nami asked, then walking over and hugging Sanji like a plushie toy, "Sanji is so much cuter this way!"

Sanji's visible eyebrow twitched. "C-Cute?!"

"I feel weird around Sanji when he's a girl," Luffy said, "It's different."

"Thank you!" Sanji said, practically pouncing on Luffy, hugging his legs and sobbing, "I don't think I can take much more of this, and it has only been a few days!"

Luffy looked down grinning and patted Sanji's head. "Yup! We'll fix you, okay?"

Zoro frowned. It was fun to tease the cook about her new gender! But then again, it _was_ pretty weird to see Sanji like this.

"Don't you remember what the dream rider said? The effects of that fruit last forever," Robin said.

"… We'll make it work!" Luffy said.

"I don't believe so, Captain-san. I've been reading about legends and old reports of this fruit. The effects truly last forever, no matter what you do," Robin said.

"We always make things work, don't we? If Luffy wants to do something, he'll do it no matter if it's impossible or not," Zoro said, getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"Yeah! I'm gonna make this work for Sanji!" Luffy said.

Sanji's visible eye widened. He was really willing to do something considered _impossible_ for her? She had seen him do it for others, but somehow always thought it wouldn't ever have to be like this. Then again, he had punched an exploding spear back on the Baratie when he was fighting Kreig, and that had also seemed pretty impossible.

"Th-thanks…" Sanji said, prying herself away from Luffy's legs and back to the kitchen.

For some reason, the room suddenly felt really warm.

xxx

Cleaning the counters around her sink for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Sanji sighed. She had went to Chopper earlier to ask about her weird problem. When she told the little doctor her face had felt unusually hot, Chopper had went frantically searching through his medical books and came back two hours later saying he hadn't found any diseases that she could possibly have, and that she had most likely just been a little warm.

Deciding her kitchen was sparkly enough after multiple hours of cleaning and cooking, she threw the dirtied rag into the (also sparkling) sink and headed to the men's quarters. After much discussion, it had been decided Sanji would stay in the men's quarters. The only change was that Sanji now slept a bit further from the boys and closer to the corner of the room. When she entered the room and was greeted by the sleeping swordsman's loud snores, she suddenly got an idea.

Slowly, she backed out of the room and went to get Luffy and Usopp. "Hey, hey guys! I have an idea! Come on!"

Luffy and Usopp curiously followed the snickering cook to the kitchen. A few moments later, Sanji held a can of whipped cream and then led them to Nami's mikan grove and plucked a leaf off of one of the trees.

"What're you doing?" Luffy asked when Usopp also began snickering.

"Playing a prank on Zoro," Sanji said quietly, now walking towards the men's quarters, "Pretend you're going to bed, but be quiet okay?"

Luffy and Usopp, who were both currently grinning at the idea of pranking their swordsman, nodded silently and fake yawned as they entered the room. Both boys flopped into their hammocks, and Sanji walked in the direction of her bed, but soon redirected her course to the sleeping swordsman.

Sanji put whipped cream on _both _hands, not sure which hand the swordsman would use to scratch his face, and then took the leaf and lightly tickled Zoro's nose with it. Zoro unexpectedly tried to use both of hands to scratch his face for some reason, earning a face full of whipped cream delight.

Faster than the wind itself, Sanji dashed to her bed and pretended to be asleep, leaving the whipped cream and leaf near Luffy's hammock. It didn't really help Luffy's case that he was uncontrollably giggling.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he noticed the 'tools' and the giggling boy and pieced together the puzzle. Or, well, sort of pieced together, that is.

"AHHHHHHHHH~! I DIDN'T DO IT! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE~!" Luffy screamed as he was chased out to the deck by a furious swordsman.

"What's with all the noise…?" Usopp asked, pretending to be sleepy as he approached the door and rubbed his eyes to appear as if he had just woken up.

Sanji soon followed, having purposely disheveled her clothes and messed up her hair. After all, it wasn't like she was trying to look good or anything, so it wouldn't really matter, right?

"I think the moss head just got tricked," Sanji said, also rubbing her eyes and stretching.

Luffy and Zoro suddenly stopped moving and stared. Usopp, confused, turned to look in the direction the two were staring, only to be met with the sight of their cook, who was grinning and giggling while she tried to appear sleepy.

The most confusing part?

Well, the ship was suddenly pretty hot, at least to three of the crew members.

Which was confusing since… Well… It was just plain _unnatural_.

"Chopper!" Usopp shouted, averting his gaze from the cook, who was now confused at the blank stares she was receiving, and running to find the little doctor.

Zoro and Luffy wordlessly followed, causing Sanji to frown. She glanced behind her. Maybe there was something in the room that they saw? But nothing looked unnatural.

Maybe they were all just going crazy, she thought as she shrugged and turned to go to bed for real. No point in trying to understand her idiot crewmates, except for the beautiful and perfect ladies. Now that she was thinking about it, technically she was a lady in a way now, so shouldn't the boys be more polite?

She felt her eyes drift shut slowly as she fell asleep contemplating how she would make her male crewmates learn some manners.

**(Ah… I would've made this a bit longer, but my butt hurts and I just wanna get another chappie published! I love seeing your reviews because they always make me so happy! Please leave a review if you enjoyed; it would be much appreciated!**

**Thank yewwwww~!)**


	6. Wardrobe

**(So, I'm kind of back! I never know when I'll be busy with something, so if I'm ever reeeeeally late with a chapter of one of my stories, you can either private message me or leave a review and I'll give you a reason or a time that I'll have the next chapter of that story up. Sorry for any inconveniences! I'm kind of new-ish to writing. I normally just draw and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, obviously.)**

Chapter 6 – Wardrobe

"Sanji-chan, I have something to talk to you about! Would you be a dear and come to the girl's room for a few?" Nami called.

Sanji's visible eyebrow twitched. Honestly, ladies were always Sanji's highest and most dear thing… but… this was the most annoyed she had _ever_ been with a lady.

"C-Coming, Nami-swan~!" Sanji called back as she put the rag she had been cleaning the counter with in the sink and headed to the women's quarters.

When she entered the room, she immediately felt the urge to turn and run. There was nothing particularly bad in the room to make her feel this way. There was no make-up piled in Nami's lap (she had been through that torture once and luckily escaped when Luffy had come barging in asking for meat). In fact, nothing would've seemed wrong at all. Except for the fact that Nami was holding a needle and thread, along with some black fabric on her lap, with a menacing aura freezing Sanji in place though at the moment she wanted nothing more than to run as far away as possible.

Nami's smile, which normally would have melted Sanji's insides, turned a bit brighter and stretched a bit farther. "Sanji-chan~! I _made_ something for you!"

Sanji gulped, glancing down at the black fabric piled in Nami's lap.

"Actually, I decided to make _lots_ of presents for you!" Nami said, "Now you're one of us girls, whether you like it or not!"

'_Oh no…'_ Sanji thought, looking down at the clothes, _'She couldn't have…!'_

Nami took a small pair of scissors and snipped off the last of a straggling string and held the garment up, revealing Sanji's, now much smaller, jacket. Faster than the eye could see, Nami was pulling Sanji's (admittedly oversized) jacket off her shoulders and putting on the smaller one, measuring how it fit. With a happy clap of the hands, Nami handed Sanji a new pile of clothes. And then another. And another.

In fact, it was like Nami was handing Sanji her entire wardrobe.

"W-What is all this?" Sanji asked, staring down at the clothes in bewilderment.

"Well, I figured since you're stuck as a girl you'd need some better fitting clothes! After all, you can't keep walking around in _that_ oversized thing," Nami said, pointing at the jacket she had discarded to the bed behind her from Sanji's shoulders, "And I made your entire wardrobe fit you! And if, by chance, you ever turn back into a male, we'll just get you some new suits."

"B-Brilliant thinking, Nami-san! I was actually having a bit of trouble moving around in my clothes when they were so big…" Sanji said, looking at the jacket that she had been wearing moments ago for a few moments before pointing at it, "Umm… I hope it's not too much to ask, but could you leave that one? It's my favorite, and I won't be able to replace it if I ever turn back."

"Hm?" Nami hummed, glancing back to the suit jacket, "Sure. But… Sanji, I know this sounds odd, but I want you to stay as a girl! You're so much cuter looking this way! And there are way too many guys on this ship as it is."

Sanji looked back at Nami from her oversized jacket. "Nami-san, this isn't my real body. I don't like to be rude to a lady, but I don't want to stay in this body. Though I do agree there are way too many of those stupid sweaty, stinky boys on this ship."

"I believe you would enjoy being a lady if you gave it some thought, Cook-san," Robin said, appearing from behind the doorframe.

Sanji frowned. That's what she had thought _before_ she was turned into a woman. Now that she really _was_ a girl, she found it to be quite… different. Not necessarily uncomfortable, just different. After living twenty-one years as a man, it was a bit hard to get used to her new body. Sure, she had been in Nami's body before, somebody might argue. What they probably hadn't been thinking about was the fact that there were distractions at that time. Distractions meaning dragons, big purple poison slimes, heads without bodies, bodies without heads, and ginormous children.

Also, this was an entirely different situation! It wasn't Nami's body, which she had known she would inevitably be switched out of at some point, but rather her _own_ body. And she was supposedly _stuck_ this way _forever_! And it certainly didn't help that a certain moss-brained idiot seemed to be making assumptions about her feelings on the matter.

Which reminded her… Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp had all went to Chopper, apparently claiming to have a sickness, which Chopper had been having much trouble with until Robin came and said something about it being incurable and having to do with the heart. Of course, nobody really understood quite what she was getting at, but Sanji had made it her official job to find out. Why? Well… She wasn't sure. It seemed important though, so she decided to look into it.

"Nami-san, would you happen to know anything about what has been going on with the boys lately?" she asked.

"Huh? No, why?" Nami asked.

Sanji scratched her chin – that, to her shock for the millionth time that week, did _not_ house her goatee that she had grown to look so manly – and hummed to herself. "No reason. I've just been curious is all."

Too bad for her, she hadn't seen Nami's sly grin when she left the room with her new wardrobe.

xxx

"Dinner, my dear Robin-chwan and Nami-swan! And you too, stupid idiot boys!" Sanji called, having just finished setting everything out on the table.

"Yaaaaay~! Food!" Luffy shouted as he tried to force his way into the kitchen, only to be stopped by Sanji's foot.

"Ladies first, crap head!" Sanji said before mumbling, "You idiots need to learn your manners…"

Luffy pouted, but stayed still anyways. He knew how Sanji was and that there was no point in fighting about it anymore. Though… He could just… Try to sneak… One hand in there, right?

_Smack!_

Apparently not.

"Luffy! What'd I just say! Nami-swan and Robin-chwan need to go first! This is lesson one! _Ladies first!_ Repeat after me!" Sanji said, "Ladies first!"

"L-Ladies first?" Luffy stuttered confusedly.

"Yeah, that's right! Say it again! Ladies first!" Sanji repeated.

"Ladies first?" Luffy answered.

"It's not a question! Ladies first!"

"Ladies first!"

"Good job! Now do it on your own!"

"Ladies first!"

"Am I interrupting?" Robin said, coming around the corner with a book in hand and her sunglasses in the other.

"No, Robin-chwan~! As if an angel like you could be interrupting!" Sanji said, bowing politely as Robin ventured into the kitchen.

"Uh…" Luffy said, "Ladies first!"

"Good job, Luffy! Now how about you learn some table manners and keep your grubby hands away from everyone's food," Nami said, walking in after Robin.

"I'll try my hardest! I'm going to make these crap heads learn some manners before I kick them straight in the ocean for a swim," Sanji said.

"Sounds good to me. I've about had enough of stabbing Luffy's hand with my fork," Usopp said.

"I'm talking about you too, you know. You, Luffy, Brook, Franky, and that idiot swordsman," Sanji said.

"Zoro? You guys can't even have a normal conversation! How will you be able to teach him anything?" Usopp asked.

"Uh… No clue, but I'll do it! Just you watch!" Sanji said, raising a fist in determination.

"Do _what_ exactly?" Zoro said, climbing down from the Crow's Nest and following Luffy and Usopp into the galley.

"I'm teaching you boys some manners. You're always being so impolite it's disgusting," Sanji spat.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Yohohoho! Sanji-san, now that you're a girl, may I-!" Brook began, only to have a shoe hurled at his face.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?! No way! Don't make fun of me just because my wardrobe now consists of skirts, jerk!" Sanji said, going to pick her shoe back up.

"…"

All of the crew, excluding Nami and Robin, stared at Sanji in disbelief. How hadn't they noticed? Sanji was actually wearing a skirt!

"I thought you said you would _never_ wear one of those," Zoro pointed out helpfully.

"I-It wasn't my choice…" Sanji said, suddenly opting to give a very particularly interesting spot on the floor a death glare.

"I think it's a _super_ awesome change!" Franky said.

"Only from _your_ point of view," Sanji replied.

"Oh, so you're saying you don't like my wardrobe change, Sanji-chan?" Nami asked.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "N-No, Nami-san, that's not what I meant. I just…"

"It's okay. We know you've been feeling weird lately, so we just want to try and make this normal for you!" Luffy said.

"Luffy! You're too blunt!" Usopp said, whacking the silly rubber captain upside the head.

"No, it's okay Usopp. I'm grateful that you guys are trying to be helpful, but… I'm not sure skirts are going to help very much," Sanji said, "I just want my body back!"

"You might as well at least _try_ and get used to it. If there really is no possible way to change you back, you'll have to live like that forever. And even if we do find a way to get your old body back, it'll probably be a while," Robin stated.

Sanji pouted. She didn't care if it was childish. "But I want my other body back! I don't _want_ to get used to…" Sanji gestured to her chest and then her skirt, "_These_."

Usopp and Franky nodded in unison. Even if they would never know what it felt like, they did know they would never want to be in the position Sanji was in.

"Why would you want to be back in a boy's body? Isn't your new body so much better?" Nami asked, giving Sanji big puppy eyes as she clung to her arm.

"I guess it's okay for someone who has been a girl for a long time and is used to it, but this is all foreign to me. And very unnatural," Sanji said.

"Mm, I guess so. Once you get used to it, it'll be a lot better, I promise you. And think about it this way! You're the _only_ man on Earth who has ever had this feeling!" Nami said.

"Actually, one time I saw someone get changed into a girl!" Luffy said, causing everyone to gape.

"You liar!" Usopp shouted.

"How ironic…" Zoro mumbled to himself.

"Oi! I heard that!" Usopp said, turning to Zoro.

"Bite me," Zoro shot back threateningly.

"Hey, I'm not lying! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Luffy said.

"When'd you see that?" Chopper asked, "Did it hurt them? Were they also malnourished?"

"Malturniped?" Luffy asked.

"No, malnourished. Like… Starving," Chopper said.

"Hmm… No. Iva just stabbed him with his finger thingies and he turned into a girl. It was pretty funny!" Luffy laughed.

"I-Iva?! You mean Ivankov?!" Sanji said.

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

Sanji shivered. "No reason."

Nami tightened her grip on Sanji's arm. "Sanji~! Be me and Robin's sister! Come on! You know you want to!"

"As much as it flatters me to be asked to maintain such a position, I'm afraid I will have to decline, Nami my dear," Sanji said.

"Aww! Why not?" Nami said, her eyes watering and making her puppy eyes all the more tempting.

"B-Because…" Sanji began, "I'm a man! And when I go back to my normal body, I won't be a girl anymore!"

"But you can be our sister while you're still a girl! And when you turn back, everything will go back to the way it was! How does that sound?" Nami asked.

"I…" Sanji stared down at Nami, who was still giving her the most adorable puppy eyes in all of the world's history, and found that she couldn't decline, "I guess so… But only until I get my body back, okay?"

"Yay!" Nami threw her arms around Sanji's neck, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Nami so happy about something like this," Usopp whispered to Chopper.

"Yeah. I agree. Maybe she's just happy to have a new female companion?" Chopper suggested.

"No, I think it is something quite different," Robin said, seemingly appearing behind the two boys out of nowhere.

"We're talking too much! I want to eat! Come on! I'm hungry!" Luffy said, pushing everyone down into their seats one by one.

xxx

Sanji stared. And stared and stared and stared.

The pajamas Nami had altered had somehow been completely changed… Into a nightgown.

Now that was embarrassing.

"Ah… Nami-san?" Sanji said as she approached the girl's door.

"Yes, Sanji-chan?" Nami's voice sang happily from inside the room.

"I, uh…" Sanji began, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, the door's open!" Nami said.

Sanji opened the door quietly and then walked in and stood on the other side of the door. She held the garment of clothing up.

"Ohhhhh~! That?" Nami said, grinning, "That was a special addition! I had the skirts, of course, and I'm almost finished with the pants I wanted to finish."

Wait, pants?

"And so I decided if I was adding skirts, why not add a cute nightgown too?" Nami rambled on for a few more minutes about clothing things that Sanji frankly wasn't understanding at all.

"Umm… If I… have to wear this… Could I sleep in here? Or should I just go into the galley and sleep on the couch?" Sanji asked.

Nami frowned. That wasn't the point of the nightgown! "No, you have to go sleep in the men's room. Won't you? We don't have a bed in here, and the couch in the galley isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on either. I don't want you to wake up all grumpy! You have to play with me!"

Play with her? Not that she minded spending time with Nami, but she didn't normally talk like that, did she? Or maybe it was just a girl thing?

"I... Okay…" Sanji sighed, "But, uh, can I borrow something less…" she lifted the nightgown, "Revealing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My other pajamas are dirty right now and I was going to clean them tomorrow," Nami said, trying her hardest – and succeeding – to keep her evil grin from surfacing.

Sanji sighed again. She had been doing a lot of sighing lately. When she turned to walk away, Nami finally revealed her grin.

"Goodnight, Sanji-chan!" Nami said happily.

"Goodnight, Nami-san," Sanji waved a hand at her as she walked out the door.

Robin, who had been sitting on one of the red cushioned chairs near the door, finally spoke. "I believe your plan is going well so far?"

"Yep!" Nami didn't elaborate, merely grinned and laid down to go to bed.

This was going to be perfect.

xxx

"What… are you wearing?" Usopp said as Sanji came into the room.

"I-I didn't choose to wear it, okay?!" Sanji said, storming to her bed and pulling the covers over herself so her crewmates couldn't see her.

"It seems like something you would tell Nami to wear. What's so wrong with it?" Zoro teased, having just climbed onto his hammock himself.

"You don't understand! You probably didn't even actually _see_ it, so don't talk like that, stupid swordsman," Sanji said.

"Well maybe you could show us all?" Zoro said.

"You do realize you sound like a pervert right now, right?" Sanji said.

"Not any more perverted than you. Come on! We're curious," Zoro said.

"Yeah, it couldn't be that bad," Franky said.

"Coming from the man who wears a speedo everywhere he goes," Sanji shot back.

Franky didn't add anything else.

"Sannnnnnjiiiiiiii! What's everyone talking about? I wanna see something too! What's the surprise? Is it meat?" Luffy asked, bounding into the room with Chopper and Brook behind him.

"Nobody said it's a surprise, and _no_ you don't get to see it!" Sanji said, pulling the covers up a little more.

"Aww! Come ooonnnnnn!" Luffy pleaded.

Usopp snickered. "Hey Luffy, Sanji's hiding a bunch of meat under the covers, so you have to get it soon before he – I mean she – eats it all!"

Zoro grinned and Sanji's eyes widened.

And Luffy stole the covers.

"I…" Sanji said, not really knowing how to finish that.

"…" everybody just stared.

"Usopp! You liar! There's no meat under here at all! Is it under the hammock?" Luffy asked.

"Uh… No, it looks like you were too late to get the meat, Luffy," Usopp said, turning his head away.

Sanji snatched the blankets. "Usopp! No dessert for you tomorrow unless you find a way to make this up to me! Bad dreams to all of you!"

And she covered herself up again and turned away from everyone with a red face.

"Uh, um…" Usopp began, "S-Sorry…"

Luffy turned from Sanji to Usopp, still pouting about not having been quick enough to get the meat. "It's okay…"

Usopp suddenly grinned again at Luffy's mistake.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Chopper asked, climbing into his hammock like everyone in the room _hadn't_ just seen Sanji in a short V-neck nightgown.

"Nothing Chopper," Zoro said, turning away from the direction of the room Sanji was in, "Night."

"Goodnight," everyone but Sanji answered as they went to bed.

**(Ah, wow. Sorry this chapter is so late, everyone! It's been a whole month! I'm sowwwweeehhhhhhh~! T^T  
>I finally got to it, though! I was actually thinking about doing the next chapter of Star of Hope, but it felt like this was just calling my name – and it was partially finished from the last time I was able to write…<br>Thanks for reading! :D Reviews are not mandatory, but they are very much appreciated!)**


	7. The Same But Different

**(Oh gosh, guys! You're making me cry here!  
>Telling me Dream Ride is the best fem!Sanji fic you've ever read doesn't make me happy, you jerks! *dancing around like Chopper*<br>… Okay, so it does! Maybe!**

**Last chapter, someone reviewed and asked about what Sanji looks like as a girl! So, I guess I'm going to do an SBS type thing here, even though I already replied to the review, so that you **_**all**_** get to know what our star looks like now! Okay, first of all… Here, the review!**

"_I like it! Hey could you describe Sanji's physic a little more, I have an idea but because I have some images of Fem Sanji on tumblr but I want to know how you picture him...eeh...her. _

_Well, all I know is that he is hot man so therefore he should be a really attractive girl...if you do describe her please don't make her flat chested hahaha_

_I want those perverts (Luffy, Zoro and Ussop) to get more obvious about their attraction to the new Sanji. That would be awesome, or Robin and Nami putting them in awkward situation's. Like perhaps going somewhere were Sanji has to wear a swimsuit and wait for their reaction or something like that._

_update soon please!_

_This is an awesome idea!" __**– krito1389**_

**Now, I shall answer to this all publicly! *blushing nervously*  
>Okay, so, first! The HAIR! Obviously, it's still blonde, and not green like our resident mosshead. It is a bit longer – about to her shoulders – but otherwise is still styled the same for now. I imagine the eyes the standard way Oda-sensei draws girl's eyes. Like Nami, Vivi, Apis, Conis, etc… Except they're blue.<br>About the boobs… Well, considering Sanji's mindset as a man, he obviously would've imagined himself with, uh, larger proportions there. So, since that was technically part of what he had 'wished' for, it carried over.  
>Sanji is now forced to wear slightly girly versions of her old clothes, and has left her favorite jacket in her closet since it is unable to be worn. Also, she currently has skirts and no pants for now, though Nami gave her very short shorts to wear under her skirt because of Brook. She wears black boots – basically combat boots – because I love them. Yes, she wears them because <strong>_**I**_** like them. XD Oh, and Nami lent them to her to keep. *grins evilly* Nami: *cough cough* For a small sum *cough cough***

**Okie dokie then, now that I did that… Uhm… Well, you see, about the boys… I need votes! Who wants to see what pairings? I already have a pairing in mind, but I want to ask anyways because I'm sure I could shift to one of the others easily for the greater majority.  
>I would also seriously appreciate some girl Sanji names XD Because I have an idea for something, but I'll first need a goodcute/nice name! So HELP MEH! PWEAZ! I'll hand out virtual cookies! X3 LOL  
>About Nami and Robin, you'll love what's coming :D<strong>

**Here's the update, then! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, ya see, Oda-sensei started One Piece before I was even born, so I don't see how it would even be possible for me to own it. O-O)**

Chapter 7 – The Same But Different

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sanji said.

Her skirt had gotten caught on the handle of one of the cabinets below the sink _again_. How did it even _do_ that?! It wasn't even that short!

"Maybe you should just take it off?" Brook suggested.

"NO!" Sanji yelled, "You won't see anything anyway; there's shorts under this skirt, you know."

Brook suddenly deflated to the ground. "Ah, the terrible things you say. I wish I could filter them out of my ears. But I have no ears! Yohohohoho!"

Finally getting the skirt undone, Sanji kicked Brook in the head. "You're the one saying terrible things, you stupid skeleton!"

"So harsh! Yohohoho!"

"If you don't quit asking me to see my underwear, you're going to banned from the galley, understand? I don't want to hear it even _one_ more time!" Sanji ordered.

Brook deflated again, but agreed nonetheless. Everyone knew how much he loved being able to eat with everyone else in the galley.

"Hey, Saaaaanjiiiiiii!" Luffy bounded into the kitchen, "When is lunch?"

"It's coming soon, but it's going to take longer if you come in here every five minutes to ask about it," Sanji replied, getting aggravated.

Luffy pouted. "I'm so hungry~!"

The skeleton and captain both deflated onto the green couch.

"Quit being so depressing or get the heck out of here until the food is done!" Sanji said.

"Aww! Don't be so mean, Sanji!" Luffy said, getting back up and sitting near the counter, "Be nicer like Makino!"

"Huh? Who's Makino?" Sanji asked.

"I wonder what her panties look like…?" Brook asked.

A suspicious black combat boot hit the skeleton's head seconds later.

"Makino is my friend!" Luffy explained.

"…" Sanji stood quietly waiting for Luffy to go on before she remembered who she was talking to. "So, is she a pretty young lady? Or is she old? What does she do?"

"Oh, Makino looks really young, but she's about as old as Shanks, I think? And she works at a bar!" Luffy said.

"A bar? What a terrible place for a pretty lady to be…" Sanji said.

"Nah, she owns the bar! She likes it there!" Luffy said.

"Wait, why were you in a bar anyway?" Sanji said.

"That's where Shanks was a lot! And Makino was really nice to me and gave me food so I hung out there a lot," Luffy said.

"_Didn't Shanks leave when Luffy was a kid? No wonder he has such terrible manners when he grew up in a bar since he was a little brat…"_ Sanji thought.

"And then the Dadan and the mountain bandits took me in, so I didn't get to hang out with her much after that!" Luffy announced.

Sanji deadpanned at Luffy. Brook finally picked him up from the floor, promptly sweat-dropping at their captain.

"You're saying… you were raised… by mountain bandits?" Sanji asked.

"Yup!"

"… Wow. Just wow," Sanji replied sarcastically.

"Yeah! I hate mountain bandits, but not them, 'cause they're actually really nice," Luffy said, and then left to find Usopp who had just called for him.

"That was quite unexpected," Brook stated, breaking the silence that had taken over after Luffy left.

"When you think about it, it really isn't," Sanji said, ending the conversation as she strode to the door and called for everyone to come to the galley.

xxx

"Ahhh! That was so good!" Luffy announced, patting his now rather large stomach.

"You bet it was," Sanji said as she went around the room to collect the dirty dishes.

"Hey, Sanji-chan? I'm having Zoro do the dishes with you-"

"OI!"

"-so that it gets done quicker. Will you come to the girl's quarters when you're done?" Nami said.

"Yes, Nami-san~!" Sanji said, twirling to the sink to put a stack of collected plates in the soapy water.

Zoro scowled. Who was that witch to be giving him orders? He wouldn't fight, though. She would just raise his debt again, and he already probably wouldn't ever be able to pay that money back as it was.

"Hurry up and get in here, stupid moss," Sanji ordered as she piled the rest of the dishes into the sink.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your girly panties in a bunch," Zoro retorted, standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"O-Oi!" Sanji said, "Nami-san, does it really have to be _him_?"

"Yes," Nami smirked as she stood to leave, "Now try and hurry, okay? This is important!"

Sanji felt herself pale as the thought of clothes came back to her mind. Once Nami and the rest had left, Sanji turned to Zoro. "Take your time."

"Oh, definitely not. Remember? It's _important_," Zoro said, grinning as he rinsed and dried a plate.

"I'm seriously going to kill you someday."

"Not if I kill you first."

"As if."

xxx

"Ah, Sanji-chan!" Nami greeted as the cook peeked her head into the room, "Come on in! Hurry!"

Sanji shut the door as she walked in, taking rather slow steps toward Nami.

"What do you need, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, hoping it had nothing to do with some folded black fabric she saw laying on the table.

Sadly, it did. Nami turned to the table and grabbed the fabric quickly before giving it to Sanji. "I want you to have this, but do _not_ look at it until we get to the next island, okay?"

Sanji lifted it up slightly to feel its weight, finding it to be surprisingly light.

"Okay," Sanji agreed, hoping it wasn't something embarrassing.

"That's it! You can go if you want. You should probably finish cleaning, I suppose," Nami said, walking back to her bed and picking up a book that she'd been reading while she waited.

Sanji eyed the evil black cloth in her hand as she walked out. "Yes, thank you, Nami-san!"

Then again, not knowing what was in her hands, should she really be grateful?

As she walked out, she tried to think of what to do. She had already cleaned the kitchen to perfection before she left – preferring to prolong her doom – and now had nothing left to do.

The sound of a hammer hitting a nail repeatedly alerted her of Franky's work. Maybe she should go check it out?

Going down to the workshop, she found Franky working on something she wasn't even going to try and guess the identity of.

"Yo, sis! What are you doing down here?" Franky greeted, taking a long enough break from his work to wave before continuing.

"Was just curious. And bored," Sanji answered, sitting on a chair that had been abandoned by the blueprint desk area.

"Oh, that's cool," Franky replied, mind half split between his work and talking.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Franky finally backed away from his work and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You done?" Sanji asked.

"No, just taking a break," Franky replied, turning to face his man-turned-lady friend, "This will be _super_ awesome when I'm finished!"

"I bet it will. I hope it's recognizable by then too," Sanji said.

"Ah, yeah, it's not even close to done right now, so you probably can't tell what it is," Franky said, glancing back to his creation in the making.

"Nope," Sanji answered, "Well, I'm going now."

"Wait a second," Franky said, going back to scrounge through a box, and then holding out a pair of speedos, "You can use this for extra protection against Brook!"

Sanji cringed. No way would she ever in her life wear something like that. "Uh, thanks for the offer, but I think I'm fine with my extra shorts here…"

"Oh," Franky said, sticking the speedos back where they had come from, "Well that's fine too. Just watch out for yourself. Since you're not as perverted anymore, Brook seems to have taken the job for himself."

A kick came down neatly on the cyborg's head. "Who were you saying was perverted? Tch!"

And then Sanji left.

xxx

At dinner that night, Chopper continuously bothered Franky about the large bump on his head while Luffy acted as the usual vacuum cleaner at the table.

"Hey, the ladies have to eat too, you know! LADIES FIRST! Repeat it!" Sanji said.

"Wadiez firsht!" Luffy repeated through a mouthful of food.

"SWALLOW!"

_Gulp!_

"Good, now repeat it again!"

"Ladies first!" Luffy said, saluting like a marine officer.

Sanji sighed. "And don't do that. That's rude."

"It is?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, it's rude! Don't do it again. Now, repeat!" Sanji said.

"Ladies first!"

"See? Now the ladies are done! You can steal from the boys as much as you want now," Sanji said.

"Sanji-chan?" Nami asked, "Technically all the ladies _aren't_ done."

"What?" Sanji asked confusedly.

"You're a lady now too! And your food is still not eaten!" Nami said, grinning as she pointed to Sanji's half-full plate.

Sanji seemed to think about it for a moment before replying. "Mine doesn't count because I spend a long time serving food and placing dishes even after everyone is sitting."

"But why? Shouldn't Luffy keep his hands away from your plate anyway?" Nami said.

"Well, yeah. Luffy shouldn't be touching _anyone_ else's plates, really, but we know that can't be changed," Sanji said.

"That still doesn't answer the question, you know," Nami said.

By now the whole table was quietly watching the interactions between the two, food completely forgotten.

"Hm?" Sanji tilted her head sideways in confusement, "I don't get it."

"Never mind then! It's fine," Nami said, smiling happily as she took her plate to the sink.

"Umm, okay," Sanji said, taking another bite of the pasta she had prepared for dinner.

Soon she noticed most of the people at the table glancing from her to Nami or just straight out staring at her. "What are you guys doing? I didn't make this food to be ignored on the table, you know."

Robin giggled, having just finished her own food, as she watched the boys suddenly stuff their faces full.

Zoro started asking Chopper about something, Franky talked to Brook, and Usopp told Luffy a story while Robin pulled out a book and discussed it with Nami. Luffy and Usopp, who had been sitting near Zoro and Chopper, suddenly turned to them and started excitedly adding their own information. When dinner was over, the three boys followed Chopper to the infirmary, leaving Sanji very confused. Were they still sick?

Sanji found herself listening through the door – _not_ spying, just checking on her friends – in the galley.

"Well, I've been getting this really funny feeling in my stomach!" Luffy suddenly said.

"Like, a hungry feeling?" Chopper asked, sounding concerned.

"No, it's not the same thing, it's like… Ummm…." Luffy started.

"It's like something is moving around in your stomach, right?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

"So, you feel sick?" Chopper asked.

"No, no! It's different! It's only when we see-!" Usopp began.

Before Sanji could hear the rest of the sentence, Brook bursted into the room with his violin, playing loudly enough to nearly make Sanji's ears bleed.

"Yohohoho! Sanji-san, would you allow-!"

"I thought I said you would be banned if I heard that _one more time_! Don't make me ban you!"

Brook ran faster than you could imagine.

"Why'd he have to do that _right_ at that moment?! That was important!" Sanji said, sitting on the couch and leaning her head back.

"Have you seen Brook? He said he would-!" Franky was standing at the door now.

"That way."

"Oh, thanks."

"Just go."

**(Done! XD The title is referring to Brook and Franky. They're both the same – perverts – but different kinds of perverts. And I was planning to focus this chapter more around those two, but somehow… Well, it kind of did, but not nearly as much as I wanted it too. Anyways, it's done! I'm really loving this story right now, and I'm getting a really good idea.  
>For an arc.<br>Yaaaaaaaaaay! But it won't be for a few chapters, so don't be too impatient with me . lol**

_**IMPORTANT!**_** I'm taking requests for what you would like to see! I have my own ideas, but I want to know what my fans like here X3 Then I won't accidentally scare you away or anything. Hopefully.**

**OHMYGODI'MAMONKEYRIDINGDOLPHINWITHARHINOFORADUCKCHILDANDIWANTPANCAKES!  
>You need to watch None Piece on Youtube. You need to do this. NOW. DO THIS NOW.<strong>

**Thanks for reading my randomness! Reviews are very much appreciated but you don't **_**have**_** too. **

**Though I would really like it if you did…)**


	8. Feel the Wrath

**(*screams happily* I can't believe I got so many reviews last chapter! I love you guys! *cries and bites the front of my shirt* I don't deserve such amazing fans…**

**Oh! I have an important question! How do you do line breaks? Does anyone know? Because I've been having a terrible time with my xxx line breaks, and I also just think the other line breaks are cooler… XD**

**About the pairing input I got… Ace x Sanji…?  
>I'm sorry, but, uh… <strong>_**HOW**_**, exactly, do you have a romance with a dead man? Just thought I'd say that…  
>Otherwise, I got a lot of Zoro x Sanji and Luffy x Sanji, and a few people said Law x Sanji, so I'll keep taking suggestions until I figure it out. I can't tell anyone for sure who I will pick yet, but I think I'm pretty set on one of the ones I just mentioned already XD – [And Usopp's over here worshipping you guys for not making him have a relationship with Sanji LOL]<strong>

**So, you ready to find out about the black clothing Sanji got? TOO BAD! That's not in this chapter… Sorry! c(: I'm a terrible person, aren't I?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, Sanji would have ladies all over him instead of the other way around, and the boys would walk around shirtless more often. X3)**

Chapter 8 – Feel the Wrath

"Sanji-sis seems a lot snappier lately," Franky said as he came up to the deck after working for nearly two hours straight.

Nami looked at him quickly and started giggling. "Don't worry. It's a girl thing."

"What girl thing? Why isn't it a boy thing too?" Luffy asked.

Usopp spurted his drink all over the grassy deck. "Luffy, you don't want to know."

"What are you talking about? Yes I do!" Luffy said, turning to Nami, "What is it?"

"Uh…" Nami said, looking to Robin with desperation, "Could you explain it to him?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Nami-san," Robin accepted, taking a sip of her drink and closing her book, "See, Luffy, for one week every month, a girl bleeds."

"That's it?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, that's it," Robin said, getting up to take her empty glass to the sink.

When she got to the door, a dark aura seemed to be flowing out from the cracks in the door.

On second thought, maybe she should just wait until Sanji was ready to be around everyone else?

"Augh…" Luffy said, flopping onto his back when Robin got back.

"Still being… evil?" Usopp asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Robin said, setting her glass on the little table between her and Nami and picking her book back up.

Nami shivered. "If even Robin is too afraid to go in there, this is bad!"

"I wonder if there's any way we can cheer her up? Maybe a _super_ feast!" Franky said.

"Feast!" Luffy chanted, sitting up suddenly with sparkly eyes.

"No, that wouldn't work. Sanji-chan is the one who would be cooking it, after all," Nami said.

"Just leave the cook be. If he-!" Zoro began.

"SHE!" Usopp and Nami corrected.

"-wants to be a hermit crab, that's perfectly fine. Means I don't have to see that swirly brow for the next few days," Zoro finished.

"Hopefully she's over it by the time we get to the next island, otherwise she won't be able to use her new gift!" Nami said.

"Gift?" Usopp and Franky asked, eye brows raised.

Nami grinned evilly. "Oh, you'll see!"

"Well now we're just more curious! C'mon Nami~! Tell us!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, tell us!" Luffy said.

"Sorry boys! You'll just have to wait!"

"Awww~!"

"Well, guess I'll go bother the monster now! Wish me luck!" Nami said, standing up and throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"Don't die, Nami!" Luffy said.

"Don't worry! Sanji won't hit you!" Usopp said, "Hopefully…"

Recalling the great amount of knives thrown frighteningly close to his nose over the past few days had Usopp shivering. Who knew what she would do next?

xxx

"Sanji-chan?" Nami whispered into the room.

"What?" Sanji hissed.

Nami's eyes widened. Of course, she'd heard Sanji be rude to people before, but it was odd to be on the receiving end of it, even if it _had_ already been a few days since it started. "A-Are you okay in here?"

"I'm _fine_. Just perfectly dandy."

"Uh, well, umm…" Nami began, "Maybe I could… Help clean, or something? Maybe?"

Suddenly the room was filled with rainbows, hearts, and stars. "Would you? You're so sweet, Nami-san!"

Nami blinked. What just happened?

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Nami said, before mumbling to herself, "Whatever floats your boat, as they say…"

"What, Nami-san?"

"Oh, nothing!"

The two stood there silently for a few minutes before Sanji nearly dropped a glass. "What am I thinking? I can't let a lady as sweet as yourself do all the work?"

Trying to hold back her laughter after seeing Sanji's horrified state, Nami answered, "Well, if I can't do it, you can't either, right? You're a lady too now."

"No, but I'm originally a male, so this doesn't count! You are and always have been a beautiful flower!" Sanji said, trying to sound romantic.

"There you go again!" Nami said, "While you're a girl, act like a girl! You plan to go back to normal anyway, correct? So enjoy this while you can! Understand?"

"…" Sanji seemed to ponder it.

"Come on! Wasn't this your dream? Like, literally?!" Nami pointed out, shaking Sanji's shoulders lightly.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sanji mumbled.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji repeated.

"That's my girl," Nami patted her back.

With a sigh, Sanji decided to at least try for her dear Nami-san. "Yeah."

xxx

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Usopp yelled.

Nami clamped a hand over his mouth. "SHUT UP! I told you to be quiet if I told you!"

"But! But! But I wasn't expecting _that_!" Usopp said.

"Oh shut up. You should've known," Nami said.

"I guess so… It's not really very surprising," Usopp said.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be really good, right? You'll have to help me, since you're the only person on this ship other than Brook who'll understand," Nami said.

"And he'll just end up making a mess if he does it…" Usopp said, "But what about Franky? Or Robin?"

"Robin decided to just watch, and Franky… Well, he's not the same as Brook, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"Just you watch; this is going to be perfect," Nami said, giving Usopp a thumbs up.

"So, how long until the next island again?" Usopp asked.

"It should be around two or three days, I think," Nami said.

"Good! I can't wait!"

xxx

"Zoooorrrrooooooooo~!" Luffy whined.

"What?"

"I think Nami is plotting something again~!" Luffy said.

Zoro looked up to where Nami and Usopp were whispering about something up by the mikan trees. Usopp had yelled out a great long "Whaaaaaaaat?!" a few minutes ago and he decided then not to get involved. Little did he know, he would be one of the main victims of this evil plot…

**(Yeah, this chapter was short, but this is just a set up for the next chapter! Can anyone guess what's going to happen?**

**Okay, so I have a request! I would love to see some good fem!Sanji pics, but everywhere I look is just a bunch of stupid crap and I've only found a very very small amount of good pictures. So, if anyone finds something good, could you PM me? I'll give you a way to send it if you do. I don't want to announce anything like that out here though XD Who knows what random person might come for the sole purpose of stalking me?**

**Actually, that's really creepy O-O …**

**Thanks for reading! I love you, my amazing and adorable fans! I'm still taking pairing requests, so please remember to leave a request if you haven't already, or make a suggestion for the story! I have an arc coming up already after this next island, so prepare yourselves! *throws virtual cookies and donuts everywhere*)**


	9. A Fine Summer Day

**(:D YAAAAAAY! HI!**

**I decided to have mercy on you poor souls and tell you something. Technically, it was thanks to our guest Momoko-chwan that I decided to do this because of something she said that sparked a fire in me. Anyway, we're going to be meeting someone from the past! But I won't tell you who :3**

**I'm dying here trying to find decent fem!Sanji pictures. There's nothing but weird stuff on Google images, and when I looked it up on Tumblr… *shivers* Well, let's just say I **_**didn't**_** find what I was looking for. So if anyone finds something good, please tell me! I was only able to find the one good picture that I changed the cover photo to.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know Oda-sensei is turning 40 on January 1****st****?! I knew that was his b-day, but I didn't know he was turning 40! That's like… At least double my age, nearly thrice! Anyway, Oda-sensei owns One Piece~!)**

Chapter 9 – A Fine Summer Day

"Whoa!" Sanji said, stumbling backwards, "Hey! Haven't you ever learned any manners?! Don't attack ladies, craphead!"

The marine she was fighting suddenly cowered back at her evil aura. "EEP! I'm sorry!"

Sanji kicked him overboard and glanced around. Zoro had taken to fighting the last few since nearly all the marines were gone, and Luffy had already decided he was done and opted to watch his crew finish the job.

Once the last marine was beaten and their ship sunk, the Straw Hats returned to their own business until…

"ISLAAAAAAAAAAAND~!" Luffy shouted from his seat on the Sunny's figurehead.

"Island?!" Nami and Usopp both hollered, running up to the figurehead and then grinning when they spotted the land mass.

"Usopp, time to put the plan into action! Let's go!"

"Right!"

"… What?" Luffy asked as Nami and Usopp went running off.

xxx

"Sanji-chan?" Nami asked, opening the door to the galley, "We're about to arrive on the island."

"I heard from Luffy, but it sounds so much more amazing coming from you, Nami-swan~!" Sanji declared, spinning to Nami with hearts floating around her.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! It's time for you to find out what the black clothing I gave to you is!" Nami said.

"Really?" Sanji said. She could hear Chopper outside complaining about the heat and Luffy was excited about finally finding another nice summer island.

Nami drug Sanji out by her sleeve – which was long despite the hot weather – to the boy's room to get the clothing article before dragging her into the girl's room and shutting the door. Immediately after the door was shut, Usopp came around the corner and blocked the door.

"Hey, Usopp! What're you doing?" Luffy asked as he walked up.

"Oh, umm, well-!" Usopp said, when suddenly screaming came from the closed door and the door handle started jiggling.

"NO WAY! I AM _NOT _WEARING THAT! NOT NOW, NOT _EVER_!" Sanji screamed, still trying to open the door, "Darn it! What's wrong with the freaking door?!"

"Oh, Sanji-chan~!" Nami called with a false sweetness in her voice, "If you don't get back here you can't have a kiss…"

The doorknob stopped jiggling suddenly. "Oh Nami-swan~! I always knew you would realize my-!"

"Haha! Got you now!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

By now everyone on the ship had come to the door of the room and was listening curiously, including Zoro.

"I CAN'T WEAR THAT! MY MANLY PRIDE HAS ALREADY BEEN CRUSHED ENOUGH!" Sanji screamed.

"Too bad! You're wearing this whether you like it or not! So stop fighting!"

"NO-!"

_Whack!_

"Finally! Stay quiet!"

Chopper's eyes widened. "AHHHHH! What'd she do to Sanji?!"

"Is she gonna die?!" Luffy asked.

"ACK! I don't want Sanji to die!" Chopper shouted, turning to Usopp, "Let me in there!"

Usopp paled. "Y-You can't go in there or…"

"Or…?" Zoro said.

"W-Well, Nami's making Sanji wear something else, so she's…"

The three boys' faces turned red.

"Oh? Is it too _hot_ for your liking?" Robin asked teasingly.

Usopp nearly fell over, Zoro lifted an eyebrow at her, and Luffy remained as clueless as ever.

"It's not _that_ hot Robin!" Luffy said.

"No, Luffy, she meant something else," Usopp said.

"Ohhhh!" Luffy realized, before his face turned confused again, "I don't get it."

"You don't need to," Zoro said, patting Luffy's head.

"Oh, okay."

The door cracked open and a hand shot out and pulled Usopp in.

"AHHHH! USOPP(-SAN)'S BEEN ABDUCTED!" Chopper and Brook shouted.

Franky raised his glasses as tears began to spill out. "Farewell, my _super_ amazing friend! I'll always tell your story as one of a brave man!"

"That would be a lie," Zoro said.

"OI! I HEARD THAT!" Usopp shouted from inside.

Zoro rolled his eyes. He didn't care about that – what was going on in there?

"Wow! It's perfect!" he heard Nami say.

"Oh god, I need some tissues," Usopp said, his nose sounding clogged.

"Here, I was already expecting it," Nami said, and a shuffle could be heard.

"What…?" Sanji said.

"Sanji-chan~!" Nami sang, "You're awake!"

"What happened?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, you know. Just a _fitting_."

They could practically _hear_ Sanji paling.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Isn't it so nice? I spent a lot of time on it!"

"My… My manly pride…!"

"Sorry, but this was _totally_ worth it!" Usopp said, his nose sounding even more clogged.

_Crash!_

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE _RIGHT NOW_!" Sanji screamed, kicking Usopp straight through the door.

A dust cloud hid Sanji and the room from sight, and they could only see her silhouette.

"EEP!" Sanji realized her mistake with a squeak, and when she realized _that_ mistake, her hands could barely be seen flying to her mouth and she ran to hide behind the doorframe with her head poking out.

"Come on, Sanji-chan! You're going to have to let them see anyway, so just get it over with!" Nami said.

"No~! I can't~!" Sanji whined.

"You're acting is only making you seem _more_ like a girl!" Nami pointed out.

"A-Ah! No it's not!" Sanji argued.

Nami walked out of the rapidly fading dust cloud with her hands on her hips. "Are you arguing with me?"

"N-No, Nami-san…" Sanji replied, sounding miserable.

"Come on! It's not bad, you know!" Usopp said, hiding behind the mast.

"…"

"Sanji, if you don't come out on your own, I'll _drag_ you out. I didn't make that for you to hide in, you know!" Nami said.

"Okay…" Sanji said, walking out with a pout on her face and fiddling with her hand.

Brook, Usopp (who had already seen it), and Luffy all flew back with nosebleed fountains, and Zoro was sniffling like a crazy man and looking anywhere _not_ at Sanji.

"What's with that reaction?!" Sanji shouted, pointing at the boys who went flying.

"They like it!" Nami clapped her hands together happily.

"They like it _way too much_!" Sanji said.

Franky rubbed the bit of blood that came from his own nose before giving a thumbs up. "You did a _super_ great job, Nami-sis!"

Sanji kicked him.

"Aww, don't be so mean Sanji-chan!" Nami said, "They're just complimenting you!"

"I don't want to be complimented!" Sanji said.

Nami pouted. "Fine then, but you're still wearing that."

She then turned and walked back into the room while the boys stood back up from their puddles of blood. "I can't believe I almost forgot!"

'Forgot…?' everyone thought as they watched her curiously.

Nami came back out holding a pair of sandals and a hat. Then she walked over and plopped the hat on Sanji's head and shoved the shoes in her arms. "I hope these don't make it hard for you to kick if the need comes. I chose these because they have no heels and they've got padding on them too."

Sanji hesitantly put the sandals on and turned around to face her crewmates again.

"Sanji-san, you look quite nice," Robin commented.

"Thank you, Robin-chwan~!"

"Yeah, _amazing_," Zoro said mockingly (though he really did think she looked good).

"Shut up, ugly moss," Sanji said.

Zoro only scowled.

"You look very nice!" Brook said, "So nice I feel like my eyes will pop out of my head! Oh, but I have no eyes to pop out! Yohohohoho!"

Sanji kicked him. "Would you _not_ do that?!"

"Sanji~!" Chopper cried, attaching himself to the cook's leg, "I thought they were killing you in there!"

"They might as well have been…" Sanji mumbled to herself before patting the little reindeer's head.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"It's nothing," Sanji said, looking out to the summer island they were quickly approaching.

"Everyone, prepare to dock!" Nami shouted, and then they dispersed.

xxx

After finding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear over the bathing suit, Sanji took her assigned group (Luffy and Zoro, for some reason), and headed out to the town to do some grocery shopping. Nami's words were still floating around her head as she walked with the two boys.

"_I'm sending them with you to help carry the groceries since Luffy ate most of it again, okay? Please don't kill them, Sanji-chan, unless they pass up a huge chance to get some treasure!"_

Sanji sighed. She wasn't sure how long she'd last before she would brutally murder them. They were already getting on her nerves, staring at her like that.

"Will you guys _quit_ that already?!"

"Quit what?" Luffy asked, still staring.

She swirled around and pointed at his face. "THAT!"

Luffy touched his face. "What?"

"Quit staring at me!" she said, turning to Zoro, "You too! Stop that!"

Zoro looked away with a grunt and nearly headed off the wrong direction before Sanji grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the path.

"Hey, not fair! I wanna be buddies too!" Luffy said, grabbing Sanji's free arm and grinning.

"I swear," Sanji said, "I'm going to kill at least one of you before the day is over."

"What, why?" Luffy asked.

Sanji only glared at him. "Let go of my arm."

"Awww~!" Luffy whined, letting go of her arm and walking beside her, "But Zoro gets to be buddies with you!"

"_Zoro_ will get _lost_ if somebody isn't holding his hand like a little kid," Sanji said.

"Oi! I do _not_ get lost! You guys almost walked off without me earlier and now you're taking us in the wrong direction!" Zoro said.

"No, _look_!" Sanji pointed at the fruit stands they were approaching, "You're the one who was getting lost earlier!"

"Tch!"

A lady at one of the stands waved at them and Sanji practically drug Luffy and Zoro to her. "Ma'am, how are you on this lovely day?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking!" the lady smiled, looking at the boys before pointing at Zoro, who had begun walking off, "Maybe you should send your son to go after your husband?"

"Son?" Sanji asked, looking around confusedly before she realized she was pointing at Zoro and turned red, "O-Oi Luffy, go get that idiot moss."

Luffy stretched and pulled Zoro back before grinning at Sanji, who was insistently telling the lady that Zoro and Luffy were _not_ her husband and son. At all. Not ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the lady apologized before gesturing to the fruit in front of her, "Well, are you here to buy something?"

Sanji politely nodded before looking at the fruit and choosing the best of the group.

"Thank you!"

The group walked away until someone suddenly called out, "Straw Hat!"

xxx

"This is nice…" Nami said, floating on her back as Chopper watched her.

"I hope Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji get back soon! This place is nice," Usopp said.

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed, nearly spilling his smoothie, "And I wanna see Sanji!"

Robin sat to the side reading her book. "And I believe Luffy would like the slide, since it requires a floatation device anyway."

"I wonder what Franky was working on earlier," Usopp said, suddenly changing the subject.

"I don't know, but I hope he and Brook don't get into a bunch of trouble," Nami said.

"Nami-san?"

"Yes, Robin?" Nami asked.

"I believe I have found out something interesting about our next island," Robin answered.

"Oh?" Nami asked, climbing out of the pool and sitting next to Robin with a pink fluffy towel to dry off with.

"Yes, it's a school."

"A school?"

"Yes, and I believe you and Luffy will appreciate this," Robin said, pointing to a section of the paper flyer she was reading.

"Woah! A feast _and_ one million beri?! For a sports event at the school?!" Nami said, worshipping the paper with shining eyes, "I can't wait!"

"A school? I've never been to a school!" Chopper said.

"Me neither. I just stole books," Nami said.

"I was taught by the people of my village," Robin said, remembering with far-off eyes.

"I just ran around with Carrot, Onion, and Pepper," Usopp said, "Except, we caught dragons and-!"

"Dragons?!" Chopper squealed.

"Yes, mighty, ferocious dragons that only the greatest of men can beat! Even Luffy would have a hard time against it!" Usopp boasted.

"Wooooaaaah!" Chopper exclaimed, his eyes beginning to shine as Usopp told him another make-believe story.

"Hmm…" Robin said, still looking at the paper, "Something just gives me a bad feeling about this…"

"A bad feeling? With one million beri?" Nami asked, eyes still shining brightly, "No way!"

Robin tapped her chin with the bookmark she was holding. "I suppose I may be wrong."

**(Ah… Next chapter I shall introduce the man from the past! Can anyone guess who it is?**

**Anyway… NONE PIECE! YOU MUST GO WATCH NONE PIECE ON YOUTUBE! DO IT, QUICKLY!**

**Night! I'm going to bed now :3 I'll try to type more soon!)**


	10. Old Buddy New Buddy

**(I'm so happy~! I love all the positive responses I get from you guys!  
>By the way, those of you who guessed… No, it's <strong>_**not**_** Law, but I've seen a few one-sided ships of this guy with Sanji in a few story descriptions before. And of course, I know how popular Law x Sanji is too… But I'm personally not a big fan of it, and have no clue how to write a guy like him. I do think he may appear somewhere, but if he does it's going to be the next island for… reasons. XD**

**OHMYGODIGOTCALLEDCUTEOHMAHGERDI'MSOHAPPYCUZNOBODYEVERCALLSMECUTE**

***cough cough* I mean, umm… Ehehe… I'm still taking pairing suggestions, though I'm pretty sure I know who shall be with her so far. And **_**no**_** it's not the mystery guy you're about to see… :3 AND will somebody, **_**anybody**_**, tell me how to do line breaks?! I hate doing these annoying x's T^T**

**Disclaimer: Oda-sensei~ is~ an~ old~ guy~! *coughs loudly* AHEM! I mean, Oda-sensei is great and amazing and One Piece is the best thing I have ever read! Also, thanks to krito1389 for the bathing suit idea, because that wasn't mine, though I did think about it once or twice before. I mean, what kind of gender-bender story doesn't have a bathing suit scene?! LOL)**

Chapter 10 – Old Buddy New Buddy

"Straw Hat!"

"Hm?" Luffy said, looking around side-to-side trying to see who called to him, "Did someone just say my name?"

"I heard it too," Sanji said, also looking around and squinting her eyes against the bright sun, "It's kind of familiar sounding…"

"Straw Hat, back here!" the voice called out again, causing the group to turn around.

Sanji's eyes widened when she recognized who it was and went to hide behind the boys.

xxx

"This is _super_ great material!" Franky announced, striking a pose.

"I believe with this, your new project will turn out much better," Brook added.

"Yeah!" Franky said, "It'll be _super_ awesome!"

"But… Why did you need me to come with you, Franky-san?" Brook asked politely.

"Oh, I just wanted someone with me. Last time Usopp-bro came, he disappeared right before I finally found a decent shop," Franky said.

"That's fine," Brook said, "I don't believe I'd be doing much of interest at a pool anyway, and it is an honor to accompany a friend!"

"Actually, I heard there is a really _super_ water slide there that you use a floaty for."

"EHHHH?!" if Brook had skin, it would've paled just now, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I knew you would stay there if I did."

"Caught! Yohohoho!"

xxx

"_I have a feeling those boys are going to bring something back… Sanji-chan, I hope it's not something too bad…"_

xxx

"G-Gin?!" Luffy and Sanji said.

"Huh? Who is that guy again?" Zoro asked.

"We _just_ said his name, idiot!" Sanji said.

"I didn't think I would run into you guys here!" Gin said, not able to see Sanji other than the top of her hair, "How are you guys?"

"Oh, we're really good!" Luffy said, laughing, "I thought you were gonna die from that poison stuff mister!"

"Ah, that's a long story," Gin said, actually smiling.

"You look a lot happier than when I saw you! You were all grumpy looking," Luffy said.

Zoro sat there confused. He remembered the guy, but he didn't at the same time. Didn't he meet him somewhere in the East Blue?

"You still with that Gray guy?" Luffy asked.

"Kreig?" Gin asked, earning a nod from Luffy, "Yeah."

"Why are you still with him?" Luffy asked.

"Well, he's changed a lot," Gin said, "Like I said, it's a long story. Anyway, where's Sanji-san?"

"Oh, she's right here!" Luffy said, reaching behind Zoro (Sanji had went to hide behind only him after realizing Luffy would probably end up moving) and trying to pull Sanji out.

"Ah, no! It's too embarrassing! Stop that!" Sanji said.

"Come on, it's not bad at all!" Luffy tried to encourage.

"What do you mean _'not bad'_?! It's _terrible_!" Sanji said.

"Sanji-san?" Gin asked, confused at their behavior.

Sanji sighed. Really, what was the point in hiding anymore? It couldn't really be much worse than it already was, unless they tried shoving her into a pink frilly dress. She stepped out, gaining a surprised gasp from Gin.

"Hi… there…" Sanji mumbled, looking away from Gin.

"You're…?" Gin said.

"Yeah, I'm a girl now! I get it! It's weird!" Sanji said.

"How did that happen?" Gin asked.

"The cook was being an idiot," Zoro said.

"I was _not_!" Sanji shouted. A few people on the streets started staring as Sanji grabbed the boys by their arms and started walking in the direction of the pool they were all supposed to meet up at. Gin, of course, followed them curiously. Why was his friend a girl? He was curious now.

"So, what exactly happened?" Gin said.

Sanji sighed. "Long story short, I ate a fruit, and now I'm stuck as a girl."

"A fruit? Like a devil fruit?" Gin asked.

"I guess… In a way, you could say that, except I can still swim perfectly fine and there isn't anything particularly special about it except the fact that, well…" Sanji gestured down at her body, "This."

"Oh, I see…" Gin said.

"Anyway, you seem a lot chirpier now. Something happen with you and that captain of yours? He hit his head to hard or something?" Sanji said.

Gin seemed to ponder it for a few. "Well, after his fight with Luffy-san, he said he realized he wasn't nearly strong enough, and then we met this old guy and… Well, let's just say a lot happened since we last saw you guys."

"Hmm… Okay, I didn't really want to hear any long stories right now anyway," Sanji said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"That's fine, I guess," Gin said.

"You got a swimsuit or shorts? If you're following us, you'll be walking into a public pool, ya know," Sanji said.

Gin pulled a pair of swim shorts out of his pocket. "Yeah."

"Good. It'd be nice to spend some time with someone that's not teasing me about my gender for a day," Sanji said.

"Teasing you? I haven't been teasing you," Zoro said.

"Yes you have! Actually, you tease me about it more than anyone else on the ship!" Sanji said.

"Actually, Nami does it the most…" Zoro mumbled.

"Excuse me?! Are you blaming my precious Nami-swan for something she hasn't done?!" Sanji said, glaring a hole into Zoro's head.

"No!" Zoro defended. For some reason, Sanji's glares were much scarier as a girl. It reminded him of Nami, actually.

Gin just watched amusedly.

"Oh, look!" Sanji smiled as she nodded ahead of them to the pool, "I can't wait to see Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~!"

Admittedly, Gin was a bit excited to see the new members of the Straw Hat crew he hadn't already met, since they were all bound to be strong.

"Franky! Brook!" Luffy shouted, looking the opposite direction of where they were walking.

"Luffy-san! You've made it back already!" Brook answered, attracting Gin's attention.

His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of the skeleton. Well, they were all certainly bound to be strong, but they were all bound to be weird too, right?

"Hey, Sanji-chan!" Nami called over the short fence around the pool, "You're already back! Hurry and get in here so you can swim with me! I haven't been able to swim with anyone reasonable in forever!"

"Yes, Nami-swan~!" Sanji said, letting go of the boys' arms to speed up.

"So…" Gin said.

Then he realized Luffy and Zoro glaring at him.

"Uh, nevermind."

"Gin, Luffy, Zoro! Hurry up, slowpokes!" Sanji called over her shoulder.

She looked down before resignedly taking off he shirt and shorts over her swimsuit. Might as well just hurry up and get it over with.

"Oh Sanji-chan! You look great!" Nami complimented as the boys came around the corner.

And then Luffy and Gin went flying. For someone who had originally been a man, they made a _very_ nice woman.

"Augh! Stop it with that reaction! Why don't you do that to Nami-san or something?!" Sanji huffed, slipping into the water as quickly as possible.

"Aww, but I think it's cute!" Nami said, climbing in after Sanji.

"'Cute' my butt," Sanji said, "Now I know why girls never liked my nosebleeding everywhere."

Everyone stared at Sanji wide-eyed. She _admitted _it?!

"It's dirty and annoying."

"You do realize…" Zoro said, "That you just said you used to be dirty and annoying, right?"

Sanji's eyes widened. "N-No, I-I meant the _blood_! Not _me_! Idiot marimo!"

She threw a floaty at Zoro's head with surprising force as Luffy and Gin came back up behind him and knocked them all over like bowling pins straight into Franky and Brook.

"God! Stupid idiots…" Sanji pouted as she started swimming with Nami, who was grinning like she had won a gold medal.

"So, why do you think the boys have been acting weird lately?" Nami asked.

"Huh?" Sanji said, "I don't know. Why? I've been trying to find out but every time I feel like I'm about to get the answer something stupid happens."

Nami grinned. "Oh, I don't know either. I was just wondering if you knew."

"Sorry to let you down, Nami-swan!" Sanji said.

"It's fine!" Nami sang, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes, "Perfectly fine."

xxx

A few hours after it got dark, everyone went back to the Sunny and Gin went back to his own ship. At dinner, everything was mostly as usual until…

"WHOA!" Sanji said as the skirt she had changed into got caught on the handle of a cabinet again, "Franky, would you _please_ fix this later? It's driving me _nuts_!"

Zoro came over and pulled it out real quick without ripping it. "See? It's fine now. Quit whining."

"Uh…" Sanji said, looking down at her skirt dumbly, "Okay…?"

"What, no thanks?" Zoro joked.

"Yeah right, like I would ever thank a moss ball," Sanji said, finally sitting down to eat her own food after serving everyone.

"Wouldn't hurt every once in a while," Zoro said.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at him. "You saying you want _me_ to thank _you_?"

"Yeah, why not? I did just do you a favor after all," Zoro said.

"And when have you ever asked me for thanks?" Sanji said, causing Zoro's eyes to widen.

That was right. When had he ever cared about getting thanks from _Sanji_ of all people?!

"Tch!" Zoro said, shoving an onigiri in his mouth.

Sanji rolled her eyes and started eating her own food without realizing how Nami and Usopp had been staring at them the whole conversation.

"I'll try and get that fixed for you later!" Franky said as he pulled a cola out of his stomach compartment.

Sanji glanced down at him. "Never mind. I think it'll be fine."

And so the group ate in confusion for the rest of the meal…

xxx

When Nami approached Sanji, she was wondering if the red head was going to do something evil (again), but quickly pushed the thought out of her head. After all, what kind of evil could Nami do (other than trying to make her wear cosmetics, skirts, and nightgowns)?

"Sanji-chan?" Nami asked as she sat down next to her where she was standing at the railing, "I have a question."

"A question?" Sanji asked, looking down at Nami and smiling, "You may ask of me anything you like, Nami-san, and I shall answer!"

"Well…" Nami held back a grin, "Earlier in the kitchen, when Zoro helped you with your skirt problem, why did you tell Franky not to bother with fixing it?"

Sanji seemed to ponder it for a moment. Why…? "Well, if Zoro can do it, there's no reason to let Franky mess with my kitchen. Like when he tried to modify that lock and ended up breaking it when Luffy came to raid the fridge…"

"Yeah, I understand," Nami said, now slightly disappointed. She had really hoped Sanji wouldn't have an innocent answer like that, but then again, it was true.

The two sat in silence for a few as the last few rays of sunlight disappeared.

"Well, I best be going inside," Nami said, standing up and patting Sanji on the shoulder, "You know… You can come to me if you need advice? Or if there's anything important you need to talk about? It's nice talking to you…"

"_When you're not swooning all over me,"_ Nami finished in her head.

"Ah, thank you Nami-san!"

"_Well, still swooning, but it's not as bad…"_ Nami added as she walked away laughing.

"No problem."

Sanji looked up at the twinkles of stars that were beginning to appear. Had her sudden explanation really worked? Because honestly, she wasn't really sure why she hadn't asked Franky to fix that handle.

xxx

"Gin! It's you again!" Sanji called down the street where she could barely spot her friend.

He turned around quickly to spot Sanji, Nami, and Robin walking down the street together. "Sanji-san!"

"You remember Nami-swan and Robin-chwan from yesterday, right?" Sanji asked, gesturing to the ladies at her sides.

"Oh, yeah," Gin said, waving at them, "Hello again."

"Hi," Nami said, barely audible as she tried to work out the money she had just spent into a little book.

Robin only waved mysteriously before turning her eye's attention to a nearby bookstore.

"Wanna walk with us for a few?" Sanji asked, hoping he would say yes. After all, while she loved spending time with Nami and Robin, they were awfully – no, very; it's not right to say awfully when talking about a lady – quiet.

"Sure, I'm headed that direction anyhow," Gin said, looking up on the road that was leading back to the beach and the docks.

"Your ship nearby?" Sanji asked, remembering that she hadn't seen any other ships around when they went back to the Sunny the previous night.

"No, it's on the other side of the island," Gin said, "But I have something to do around here."

"Hm?" Sanji hummed, gesturing for him to go on.

"Oh, I just need some good disinfectant for my tonfas," Gin said, holding up his now crusty red weapons in the least noticeable manner possible.

"Wow, that's just gross," Nami said, finally looking up from her book, "Where are you from anyways? I don't remember seeing you."

"Ah, Nami-san! Gin came to the Baratie when you visited, but you left before you could see him, I do believe," Sanji informed her.

"Oh, well that's fine," Nami said, shifting her bags to a more comfortable position on her shoulders, "So you're a friend, right?"

"I guess you could say that," Gin said, "I would be honored to be called a friend of Straw Hat's and Sanji-san's."

"So, how'd they help you out?" Nami asked, glancing over at Gin occasionally, "It seems everyone who knows Luffy has been helped by him."

"Straw Hat gave me a poison mask after I threw mine away, even though I ended up not using it," Gin said, before gesturing at Sanji, "And Sanji-san fed me after I was locked up and starved by the marines."

Nami frowned. Marines could be so disgusting. "That was nice of you, Sanji-chan."

"Well, I can't leave a starving person alone," Sanji said.

Gin remembered when Sanji had told everyone about how she had been starving on a rock as a kid and felt sympathy for her. After all, he had thought he wouldn't be able to make it after about a week, and Sanji had been on that rock for at least two months or so.

"WOAH!" a loud boom suddenly came from the Sunny as Gin was about to split from the group. He eyed the ship curiously before walking into the store and the girls went on ahead as a smoke cloud began to form.

Usopp and Luffy were both on opposite sides of the deck and Zoro was sitting in one of his normal napping spots charred black with one eye opened wide. Suddenly he sprang up and ran after Luffy.

"I'll get you for that!" he shouted as Luffy started running and screaming in alarm, and soon Usopp got caught up in the chase before Sanji kicked all three of them into one of the walls – earning a glare from Franky – and threw brooms at them.

"Clean this mess up right now!" Sanji said, pointing at the black chunks of _whatever_ Luffy and Usopp had been messing with scattered across the deck.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" Zoro challenged as Nami suddenly walked up beside Sanji.

"Because I'll fine you if you don't!" Nami said.

Zoro growled at her – a bit like a wild animal, Sanji couldn't help but notice – before stalking away to clean up the crap on the deck.

"You owe me," Nami said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

"Yes, Nami-swan~!" Sanji called as she grabbed the grocery bags and headed to the kitchen with them before getting ready to make onigiri and some meat from a giant animal they had found. She noted the onigiri briefly as she began to season the meat. Hadn't she been making an awful lot of those lately?

**(Yeah… Okay, so, I'm guessing maybe the pairing I have in mind is becoming obvious? Ehehe… But I can still change it. But I don't really want to… LOL**

**Soooo, ehhhhhh… Didya like our old buddy? I decided to add him because of not only a comment I received for pairings and such, but also because I've been reading an interesting fanfiction where Gin – and a whole bunch of other people – join the crew. And so Gin has bumped his way up my character rankings XD Normally the ones I don't remember as much rank around the bottom except for Akainu since I hate his magma guts but then when I started reading that I was like, "OH YEAH! How could I forget about him?! His tonfas are all cool and stuff!" So yeah, he's back up in… Maybe somewhere from 10-30? I dunno exactly. I have trouble deciding who my favorites are…**

**Also… ICAN'TWAITFORZEHNEXTISLANDOHMYGODIT'SGONNABESOAWESOMEANDSTUFFLIKEOHMYGODOHMYGOD XD lol**

**Anyway, it's, like, 3:30 AM and I'm tired. G'night everyone~!)**


	11. You're On!

**(So, I had actually planned on working more on Uniform but… Well, I pulled out a piece of paper to work on planning for it and somehow I ended up with a whole page's worth of planning for the next island in Dream Ride… And then when I went to open Word to work on my story Oceanbound, I ended up thinking, "I really want to work on Dream Ride."  
>I'm sorry to those of you who don't like Dream Ride as much as my other stories! I really try to get stuff done for my other stories, but I always get distracted, and my creative juices are all pouring themselves into this story without my willing them to XC BTW, if you <strong>_**haven't **_**read any of my other stories, you should! Even though I've been a bit negligent, they're still good.**

**Anyway, I have a new request! Scenes you would like to see between certain characters, characters you would like to see – even if they aren't boys, islands you would like to see, etc… It's always nice to get input, because sometimes it can end up making the story much better! And also, I just love trying to please you people :3 You're all really nice~ *throws cookies at you all***

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, Sanji would be mine. MINE! *evil laughing*)**

Chapter 11 – You're On!

Gin had already left a few days prior, having arrived at the island earlier than them, and now Sanji was stuck with the company of the marimo again. It seemed Nami really thought Sanji couldn't carry the groceries by herself. Not that the help wasn't appreciated at all, but it was also irritating to have to keep constant watch on the swordsman before he wandered off somewhere.

And there he went again. "Oi! Get back here!"

"Huh?" Zoro turned his head to see that he had, in fact, been walking in the complete opposite direction he was supposed to be moving, "What the hell? Stupid moving roads…"

"The roads are _not_ moving _at all_," Sanji said, "You're just lost. Again."

"No I'm not," Zoro said, almost crossing his arms before he remembered the groceries in his arms.

"Whatever floats your boat, okay?" Sanji said, rolling her eyes and paying a shopkeeper for what she had just bought, "Hey, you hungry?"

"Hm?" Zoro asked.

"I _said,_ are you hungry?" Sanji repeated.

"Uh, yeah…" Zoro said, wondering why she was asking.

"Okay," Sanji said.

Zoro raised an eyebrow but did not ask any questions. After all, what reasoning could there be with a confusing dartbrow?

After Sanji and Zoro returned to the Sunny and Sanji had put the groceries away, Sanji suddenly came out with some onigiri and set the plate down beside Zoro. "Thanks for helping out, idiot."

He gave the rice balls a death glare before finally picking one up. It wasn't poisoned, right? The cook wasn't going to get rid of him via rice ball? What kind of evil plot was this? Suddenly the rice ball was shoved in his mouth.

"Hrmph?!" Zoro tried to speak through the rice ball.

"It's not poisoned!" Sanji said, offended, as she began to walk away, "Just eat it!"

"SANJI~!" Luffy shouted, running into the kitchen after Sanji, "Hey, hey! I want a snack too! Can I have one?"

"Okay, but you have to go somewhere else while you wait," Sanji said, "I need some peace and quiet for a few…"

"Aww…" Luffy pouted as he trudged to the door, "Fine…"

"Thanks," Sanji said as Luffy shut the door behind him.

As she worked on Luffy's snack - sandwiches, since they were easy – she thought of the past few days. Something had seemed a bit off lately. She kept feeling like she was being watched, but it wasn't necessarily intimidating either. It was like a familiar feeling, except multiplied to the point where the hair on the back of her neck stood. It was hard to explain, really. And not only that, but she was still feeling a little weird about the swimming suit incident at the pool, when the boys had had nosebleeds comparable to the ones she used to have.

Of course, it was obvious what was going on, but Sanji would never admit it to herself. After all, why would the boys like her? They had rarely shown interest for other women, so why now? Or maybe they had suddenly fallen under Nami's charm, and she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong times for the boys' ridiculous nosebleeding?

"This is giving me a headache…" Sanji said as she placed the last sandwich on the stack she had made and picked up the plate.

"What is giving you a headache, Sanji-san?" Robin asked, causing Sanji to jump and nearly drop the sandwiches.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji said, still a bit shocked. Really, the woman could be a ninja if she wanted to. "It's nothing, really."

"Nothing gave you a headache?" Robin asked, raising a brow at Sanji.

"No, it's just…" Sanji said, "I don't want to bother you with my troubles~! Thank you for your concern though, Robin-chwan~!"

"If you need to talk, I'm always open, okay?" Robin offered.

"Thank you for the offer, Robin-chan!" Sanji said, starting to walk towards the door with the sandwiches, "I think I'll be fine for now, though."

Without another word, Robin allowed Sanji to leave, merely waving a hand as she opened a book.

xxx

"Luffy," Sanji kicked the rubber man in the side, surprised he hadn't noticed her with the food sooner, "Here."

"Ah, thanks!" Luffy said, not wasting a second in climbing to his feet to claim the delicious looking sandwiches as the cook walked away.

"No problem," Sanji said, before turning around to face him again, "Hey, do you know when we'll be reaching the next island yet?"

"Nope! But Nami said that it's going to be a fun island!" Luffy answered through his food.

Sanji scrunched her nose up at Luffy's terrible manners before walking away. Really, she wondered if it would ever be possible to teach these boys manners.

"Sanji-san, may I see your-!"

"NO!"

xxx

The door of the women's room cracked open slightly. "Nami-san?"

"Sanji-chan?" Nami asked, standing up to walk to the door, "What is it?"

"I want to ask you a question," Sanji asked, polite as usual.

"Yes?" Nami prodded.

"I was just wondering when we'll be reaching the next island?" Sanji questioned.

"Oh, that?" Nami said, "It should actually only be another day or so. The island isn't very far away from the last one at all. Why do you ask?"

"I just… Have a bad feeling about it…" Sanji admitted.

"A bad feeling…?" Nami asked, recalling Robin having said the same thing, "It'll be fine, Sanji-chan! I think it's just because of all that's happened lately, what with that dream rider thing and all."

"I guess so…" Sanji said, sounding unsure of her own words, "If Nami-san says it, it has to be right~!"

Nami found herself smiling. Even if it had occasionally been an annoying thing to have Sanji swooning over her and all the other ladies, Sanji wouldn't be Sanji without it, and she was grateful.

"Yes, of course!" Nami said, grinning.

"Thank you for your time, my darling Nami-swan~!" Sanji thanked her as she backed away from the door to leave.

"It's nothing," Nami said, and found that she really didn't mind at all.

As Sanji walked away, the feeling of uneasiness came back a bit less harshly before, and she found herself back in the kitchen nervously washing every counter in sight. Why? Well, she couldn't know for sure. Not yet.

As dinner time began to roll around, she felt the uneasy feeling wash away and she cooked her heart away. Luffy came in the moment she set the last plate down on the table, perfectly timed, and Sanji kicked him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanji asked as Luffy looked confused for a moment.

"… Ladies first?" Luffy grinned nervously.

"That's right," Sanji said.

"Wow, he's actually learning something," Nami said as she sat down, Robin next to her.

"Never thought you'd be able to do it," Zoro commented as he sat down and Sanji lowered her leg.

"Doubting my skills, are you?" Sanji smirked while Luffy slid into his seat at the same time as Usopp and Chopper.

"If I said yes?" Zoro challenged, shooting back the same smirk.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kick your lazy napping butt, huh?" Sanji said.

"Try me," Zoro said.

A kick flew and a sword unsheathed before Nami whacked them upside the heads. "Stop that!"

"Y-Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji said from the floor.

"AHHHHHH! SANJI! ZORO! ARE YOU GUYS DEAD?!" Chopper screamed from his seat as he looked at his two friends sprawled on the floor.

"No, Chopper, Sanji just spoke. She'll be fine," Usopp said.

"Yohohoho! From this angle, I would be able to see Sanji-san's panties if she weren't wearing shorts!" Brook commented, a bit dejected, as he began eating his food.

"Don't be discouraged bro!" Franky said, "I'm sure you'll get to see your _super_ precious panties someday!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Sanji and Nami screamed.

Two suspicious bumps on the cyborg's head ensured that no more encouraging would be done soon.

"Hmm…" Nami suddenly started humming to herself and tapped her wonderfully manicured fingers on the table as a plan came to her.

"What is it, Navigator-san?" Robin asked.

"You'll see," Nami said, casting a purposeful glance only seen by the archaeologist towards Sanji.

Robin nodded and the girls began eating their food happily.

"Do you like dinner, Nami-san, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, it's delicious!" Nami said, seeming a bit chirpier than usual.

"It's quite good, Sanji-san," Robin added, taking a bite afterwards as if to prove her point.

"Hey, Sanji-chan?" Nami asked, her smile suddenly seeming a bit suspicious.

"Y-Yes, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, sweating nervously.

"Do you remember that thing you owe me for?" Nami asked, seeming scarier by the second.

Sanji thought about it for a few before she remembered when Nami had helped her out earlier with making Zoro and the boys clean. "Yes."

"Well, I think it's about time you pay me back," Nami said, still smiling sweetly as the air around her turned black.

"P-Pay you back?" Sanji gulped.

"After dinner, come to the girl's quarters with me," Nami ordered, then turned to everyone else, "And you all need to stay in here, okay?"

"Okay!" everyone said, afraid to defy Nami's order in fear of being beaten to a pulp.

After dinner, Nami did, in fact, drag Sanji to the girl's quarters. A few minutes later everyone heard the door creak back open.

"Nami-saaaaan~! Anything, _anything_, but this!" Sanji pleaded.

"Anything? So you're saying you would rather go in there dressed in lingerie?" Nami asked, her voice getting closer to the door.

Robin grew an eye outside and chuckled and everyone turned to stare at the door.

"N-No!" Sanji said.

"Then you're fine with this?" Nami asked.

Sanji sighed, audible even from the galley, "I guess this is better than lingerie…"

"Good!" Nami chirped, and then the galley door opened, "Now, go serve your masters desert!"

"…" the room was silent as Sanji stumbled through the door, pushed by Nami into the room.

"Y-Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji said, immediately running into the kitchen, hoping it would do a better job at hiding her outfit. Her face burned crimson red as she got out the ingredients she needed.

"Sanji, you look really good! Nami, where'd you get fabric like that?" Usopp asked, sounding entirely sincere.

"The last island had a really good shop that sold lots of nice fabrics," Nami said.

"I wish you would've told me!" Usopp said.

"Why would you need fabric anyway?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well…" Usopp said, "There's been something I've been meaning to make but I want better cloth…"

"Something you've been meaning to make?" Chopper asked, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you! It's top secret!"

"Aww!"

"Sorry, Chopper buddy!" Usopp said, "Hopefully you'll get to see it in the future!"

Sanji deliberately took her time making dessert, hoping she could just hide in the kitchen forever.

Zoro's laughing made her want to crawl into a corner even more. "W-Why'd you make the cook wear a _maid costume _anyways?"

"It looks nice!" Nami said, "If Sanji-chan would actually come out of the kitchen long enough to show you guys, you could appreciate the outfit much better. Sanji-chan, come out here! Pleeeeease?"

Unable to say no to Nami's (fake) plea, Sanji came out from hiding. Usopp immediately stood and felt the fabric, petting it like it was a dog.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Sanji said, slapping Usopp's hand away, who was satisfied anyway.

"That's really high quality fabric. I wonder if I would've even been able to pay for that…" Usopp said, looking back at Nami, "I bet you had to make them give you a huge discount."

"Yeah, this stuff was _way_ more expensive than you would think. I was lucky enough to get it for 70% off!" Nami said, admiring the fabric herself.

"How'd you even get it that low?" Usopp said.

Nami grinned. "That's a secret, Usopp."

Usopp squeaked and retreated behind Zoro's chair.

"Did you make that, Nami-san?" Brook asked.

"Yep!" Nami answered.

"What good sewing skills you have," Brook complimented.

"Don't people wear those in those maid cafe thingies?" Luffy asked, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Luffy…" Usopp began, "Why do you know what a maid cafe is?"

"…" Luffy said nothing and slowly stuck a biscuit he had snuck into his pocket in his mouth.

"LUFFY!" Sanji yelled, "How many times have I told you not to sneak food from the dinner table?! If you want dinner, _eat at dinnertime_!"

"Showwy," Luffy apologized.

"I think you look _super_ awesome in that outfit, Sanji-sis!" Franky shouted.

"Uh… Am I supposed to thank you? BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE COMPLIMENTED IN A MAID COSTUME!" Sanji screamed.

"Yeah, cook, you're just so _cute_," Zoro mocked.

"Shut your trap, stupid moss! I'll always look better than you, girl or not!" Sanji said.

"Wanna bet on that?" Zoro said, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Obviously, he would never win that if he only bathed once a week in addition to constantly working out and wearing the same clothing constantly.

"Yeah, I do!" Sanji shot back.

"You're on!" Zoro said.

"I _know_ I'll win!" Sanji said.

"So, how exactly are we going to determine who wins? What's the competition?" Robin asked.

"Uh…" Sanji and Zoro both stared at her as they also wondered just how they would do that.

"A fashion show!" Chopper suggested excitedly, "Like the one we had before!" **(1)**

"That's a good idea, Chopper!" said Luffy, "I wanna be in it too!"

"No, Luffy, this is to determine who looks better between Sanji and Zoro," Usopp said.

"Ohh… Well I wanna be a judge then!" Luffy said, "And I want one of those board thingies that you write numbers on!"

"How about you be a cheerleader?" Usopp said, causing Luffy to stick his tongue out.

"That's a girl thing!" Luffy said.

"No, actually guys can be cheerleaders too," Usopp informed him.

"Really?" Chopper and Luffy said together.

"Yeah! One time, I out-cheered a whole group of female cheerleaders with only one arm!" Usopp boasted.

"Woah!" the two boys were sucked into the story immediately.

"Anyway, I think the judges should be…" Nami said, looking around the room, "Me, Robin, Brook, and Usopp!"

Usopp's story stopped short. "Me? Really?"

"Yes, you. Unless you would rather he be a judge," Nami said, pointing at Luffy who was currently picking his nose with his pinky finger.

Zoro and Sanji cringed. Like Luffy would ever be judging their style. No way.

"I'm in!" Usopp said.

Chopper danced around happily. "And I get to be a cheerleader, right? Usopp, do you think I can be as good as you?"

"Yeah, of course buddy!" Usopp said, patting Chopper's hat, "You'll be really good!"

Chopper blushed. "S-Saying that doesn't make me happy, you jerk!"

Everyone laughed as the plans began and Sanji served warm apple pie to everyone.

xxx

"Oh, this looks so cool on you, Sanji!" Chopper said, fussing with the collar of Sanji's outfit.

"Yeah! I'm going to look perfect! A million times better than that marimo with no class or style!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I think you look _super_ awesome!" Franky said.

"Why'd you come back here? Weren't you going to help Brook out with the lights?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, yeah," Franky said, "Well, I'll see you again in a few!"

"I wonder what Zoro's outfit is gonna look like," Chopper wondered out loud, "You think it'll be cool?"

"He'll probably be trying a lot harder, but he won't be able to match my outfit in a million years," Sanji said.

"I'm still surprised you decided to wear this," Chopper said.

"When Nami-san gave me access to her closet, I didn't even know she had half the things in there," Sanji said, "Truly, my Nami-swan's fashion is a million times better than the crappy men on this ship! Except you and me, Chopper."

"Telling me I have good fashion doesn't make me happy, you jerk!" Chopper said, dancing from side to side with a blush on his face.

"And… here!" Sanji said, "I finally got it! I wonder how girls even do that on a daily basis?"

"Yeah, ponytails are hard to do," Chopper said, looking up at Sanji's hair, which they had successfully managed to pull into two low, short pigtails.

Sanji sighed. "I think my manly pride is too far gone to worry about things like this anymore."

Chopper only patted him on the back and said nothing.

xxx

"I think I've already worn this before," Zoro said, looking down at his outfit, "When did I wear it…?"

"Zoro, I'm sure you didn't wear it yet," Luffy said, patting him on the shoulders, "I'm pretty sure it's one of the outfits Nami bought you a few islands back, isn't it?"

"Maybe…" Zoro said.

"Well, at least it looks good!" Luffy said, patting Zoro on the back, "You'll definitely win!"

"You think so?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah! Unless Sanji can choose clothes really good!" Luffy said.

"…"

"What?"

"Thanks for that _huge_ confidence boost."

"You're welcome!"

xxx

"I wonder if they'll be able to find anything good," Nami said, "I know I gave Sanji-chan access to my closet, but I'm not sure if she'll be able to find a good outfit. After all, she technically _has_ been a man for most of her life."

"I'm sure she'll be able to find something fine, Nami-san," Robin said.

"We shouldn't be worried about Sanji's fashion sense, we should be worried about Zoro's," Usopp said, "I mean, sure he looks cool sometimes, but he's kind of got a limited closet, doesn't he?"

"No, I made you boys all get better outfits at that shop a few islands ago, remember? Since you boys are always running around wearing the same boring outfits all the time."

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed, "I believe Zoro-san can find something good if he tries hard enough!"

"Hm… Maybe," Nami said.

"_He also might completely fail," _Nami thought, further wondering what kind of outfit both contestants would choose.

Hopefully, having someone there to tell them if something looked off would help a bit. Though with Luffy, you couldn't really be sure what he would do. He could end up getting Zoro dressed in a clown outfit with some kind of weird mind power that only seemed to work with boys. Or maybe he'd come out with a green afro. Then he'd really look like moss. Nami snickered at that thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Usopp asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Nami continued snickering.

"Okay then…"

"Oh, look! I think they're ready!" Brook pointed out, putting down the lights he was fussing with and pointing at the doors that were opening, leaving Franky to switch the lights on.

Sadly, only Luffy and Chopper came out and ran towards them. "They'll be out in a few!"

"What, are they nervous?" Nami asked.

"Sanji wasn't feeling nervous at first, but when I said it was time, she suddenly said she wanted to wait a few more minutes to catch her breath alone," Chopper explained.

"What about Zoro?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Oh, he just kicked me out for some reason," Luffy said, "Probably because I flicked a booger on him on accident."

"Eww, Luffy!" Nami and Usopp shrieked at the same time, backing away from him with a jump.

"So how much longer do you think they'll take?" Brook asked.

"Sanji should be out soon," Chopper said.

"I don't know when Zoro is gonna come out. He's already dressed and everything, unless he's gonna change it, but I think he looks-!" Luffy began before Franky put a large hand over his mouth.

"Bro! You can't ruin the surprise!" Franky said.

"Oh, okay!" Luffy chirped.

A few more minutes passed as they talked before the girl's door started to crack open and the top of Sanji's head poked out. "Is he coming yet?"

"No, not ye-!" Luffy began right as the men's room door opened.

Sadly, it was too dark to see Zoro's outfit yet.

"Come oooonnnnn~! We've been waiting!" Luffy and Chopper whined together.

Zoro came out immediately, _"Might as well get it over with."_

Somehow, Zoro had managed to find a pair of oversized glasses to go with his (surprisingly nice) outfit **(2)**. Luffy cheered as soon as he stepped out until Nami hit him upside the head.

"Not yet, idiot!" Nami scolded Luffy as he rubbed his newly acquired bump.

"Chopper, do you really think I should come out?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, you look great!" Chopper said.

"…" Sanji stayed quiet for a few moments before slowly opening the door, "Okay…"

"What, you losing confidence, cook?" Zoro asked.

"Tch! No! I'm just not used to wearing stuff like this! I'm surprised this was even in Nami-swan's closet!" Sanji said, before turning to Nami, "Not that I'm insulting your style~! It's actually quite amazing!"

"Hm?" Nami was interested now. Surprised about what?

Sanji stepped out quickly as her swooning gave her a confidence boost, somehow. "I'm ready!"

Everyone's jaws nearly dropped – except for Chopper's – at Sanji's outfit. It was true. It was pretty surprising Nami even had this in her closet, since she never really wore outfits like that. It wasn't really too unlikely for Nami to wear it, but it wasn't her usual style either.

"Robin, I don't remember buying that outfit. Do you remember it?" Nami asked.

"You bought it back on Fishman Island, but I don't believe you've worn it since the changing room," Robin said.

"Oh, really? No wonder I don't really remember it…" Nami said.

Zoro and Sanji were both looking each other's outfits over. And arguing about them.

"See? Mine's better!" they both shouted at the same time.

"No, mine is!" Sanji said.

"No, _mine_!" Zoro argued.

"STOP THAT! Mine's better!" they shouted.

"We're the judges! Quit arguing over it already!" Nami yelled, ending the argument. Mostly. Other than the glares, that is.

Usopp, Nami, Robin, and Brook whispered to each other, occasionally looking back at the pair and their outfits.

"You know I'll win," Sanji said.

"You wish," Zoro said.

"Woohoo! Go Sanji! Go Zoro!" Luffy and Chopper cheered together, not wanting to favor either side since they both looked good.

"What's up with the glasses, anyway?" Sanji asked.

"What's with the pigtails?" Zoro asked.

"Answer my question first, dumb muscle-head," Sanji said.

"The glasses look cool," Zoro said.

"Glasses make you look smarter!" Luffy said from the side.

Sanji sweatdropped. "That's not quite how it works, Luffy."

"Pigtails?" Zoro asked again.

"Oh, the hair?" Sanji said, "Something called style. Some people don't have stupid moss heads like you."

"No, I thought you didn't like all the girly-ness?" Zoro asked seriously.

"I don't, not really. I just know enough about women's fashion to know what looks best with what outfits," Sanji answered.

"Only because you're constantly gushing over the girls all the time," Zoro said.

"What, you jealous? Is our adorable widdle marimo-head jealous?" Sanji asked mockingly.

"No!" Zoro declined.

"Then what's your problem?" Sanji asked.

"It's just annoying," Zoro said as Brook suddenly turned around in his seat and wrote something down.

Next Nami turned around and wrote as well, then Robin, and then Usopp.

"Winner decided yet?" Sanji asked.

"No, not yet," Robin said, "We just have to add up the scores and make sure it's what we've really decided."

"Scores?" Zoro asked.

"We're rating each of your outfits on a scale of 1-10 and adding together the scores to get each person's final score," Usopp explained.

"Oh," Zoro said, the definition of smart and intelligent.

After a few more moments of quiet discussion and calculating, the four turned to announce the winner.

"So? Who wins?" Sanji asked.

"The winner is…" Usopp began.

"SANJI-CHAN!" Nami yelled, standing up from her seat.

Sanji started doing a victory dance while Zoro stood there slack-jawed. He was sure he would win!

"The point difference was two," Robin pointed out, "Not far off."

"Zoro-san had 31 points, and Sanji-san came out with 33 points!" Brook exclaimed.

"You guys both look really good!" Chopper reassured them, patting Zoro's back – er, the back of his leg.

"I knew I'd win! See?" Sanji said.

Zoro and Sanji then erupted into a fight which inevitably disheveled their clothing, leaving them not as good-looking. That is, until Nami whacked Zoro's head.

"CUT IT OUT!"

**(1: They had a fashion show in one of the movies. I'm pretty sure it was the 'Luffy's Adventure On Hand Island' movie, and I think Zoro ended up almost getting left behind at the end XD Personally, I didn't like the girls' outfits too much in that movie, but I guess they were OK.**

**2: I'm going to be putting the links for pictures of the outfits I generally pictured in my head on my profile. Technically, the outfits were inspired from these pictures. If you want to know what Sanji and Zoro's outfits look like, go to my profile!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chappie. 'Twas basically a filler chapter, but I'm shocked at how long it turned out!  
>Zeh next island is… The School Island! :D Look forward to it, because it shall be AMAAAAZIIIIIIING~! :3 :3 :3<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D Reviews are much appreciated and adored and loved, but not required! :D Bai Bai!)**


	12. Welcome to Trandafir

**(Yo, everyone! I'm back! :D**

**So, since the last chapter, I suddenly started wondering, "How many of my Dream Ride followers are guys? Are they pervs? Are they weird?"  
>And it has totally been killing me! I MUST KNOW! How many of you are dudes?! TELL MEH! *gets slapped by Nami randomly*<strong>

**Oh yeah! If anyone plays Animal Crossing: New Leaf and wants to be my friend and/or go to each other's towns, just PM me or mention it in a review. :3 Then we can exchange FCs or something! :3**

**Now, is everyone ready? School Island is starting! Credit to everyone who has given me suggestions~! There're so many… I don't know if I can use all of them, but I'll try to use at least a few T^T I've decided not to list specific names; too many people to list off. **

**Disclaimer: Is One Piece mine? No, I don't think it is. See? There. No, One Piece definitely doesn't belong to me.)**

Chapter 12 – Welcome to Trandafir

"Usopp! Usopp, I see it! Chopper! The next island is right there! I can see it!" Luffy excitedly shouted across the ship.

The two mentioned came running around the corner. "The island?!"

"I'm so excited!" Chopper said, leaning dangerously far over the railing to try and get a better view of the island.

"You've spotted the island, Luffy?" Nami asked, peeking her head out from the girl's room.

"Yeah!" Luffy pointed towards the island, "See?"

"Okay…" Nami said, shutting the door and coming back out a few moments later with Robin and her money pouch, "Everyone! I'm calling a meeting in the galley! If you don't come, you don't get your allowance!"

Zoro came to the galley grumbling. Couldn't not get his booze money, after all.

Once everyone had gathered in the galley, Sanji served lunch and Nami began the meeting.

"So, a few of us already know, but this island is apparently the host of the world's largest schooling system. Robin found a flyer for a contest, and we're entering whether you like it or not. The prize is one million beri and-!" Nami began.

"I don't wanna do it!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, "I want to have an adventure, not join some random contest thingy!"

Nami whacked the boy on the head. "_AND_ a feast! A huge one, for the winners only!"

"I'll do it!" the boy shot up with a hand high in the air, "Captain's orders says everyone joins to win the meat!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Of course, they knew once the subject of food came up, their captain was basically unstoppable.

"Actually, only six 'players' are allowed on each team, and they all have to be students of the school," Nami said, "So, everyone won't be able to go, and we'll need at least one person on look-out on the ship, maybe more since the rest of us will have to stay in the dorms provided by the school."

Robin laid out the flyer on the table then.

"School hours are… Nine to three? That sounds like a long time," Usopp said.

"Not really, if you focus on the lessons. We'll have to enroll today or tomorrow because we have to be students for at least two weeks before the competition, and there is only a day or two more than that until the competition itself," Nami said.

"Two weeks?!" Luffy whined, "I can't wait that long for a feast!"

"Too bad," Nami said before glaring a hole into her captain, "You're joining this whether you like it or not, understand?"

"Y-Yes!" Luffy said.

"Good," Nami smiled.

"Nami, why're there so many roses on here?" Chopper asked.

"Huh? Roses?" Nami asked, looking at the rose-trimmed paper, "Well, it's probably just for looks. Or maybe they have a lot of roses growing around there?"

"Roses…?" Robin said, looking at the paper more closely, "I believe I heard some people in the last town talking about special roses from a nearby island."

"Special? Special how?" Nami asked.

"It was something medical related, though it didn't concern me at the time so I wasn't paying much attention to them," Robin stated, frowning slightly.

"Well, that's fine, we don't have any business with this island's weird roses," Nami said, shrugging, "Anyway, we should decide who enrolls now..."

"Me, me! I'm going!" Luffy said, waving his arm in the air.

"Obviously," Nami rolled her eyes and then pointed at Brook, "You wouldn't mind staying, right? I think a walking skeleton would attract too much attention in a school, and it would be very hard to believe that you're the age of the average school student."

"Yohohoho! I would love to go, but if I am needed here, I will gladly stay!" Brook exclaimed.

Nami smiled. "Thanks! Now… Franky? Your big machines and your speedo will also probably attract too much attention, and you probably want to stay with Sunny anyway, right?"

"Ow! Yeah, I'd be _super_ happy to stay with the Sunny!" Franky shouted.

"One more person still has to stay, Navigator-san," Robin said.

"Mm…" Nami hummed, "I know you were a bit excited about this, but… Chopper? You're the only other one of us that would attract a lot of attention, other than Usopp."

"Oi! My nose does _not_ attract that much attention!" Usopp said.

Chopper pouted. "Aww~! I was looking forward to exploring!"

"It's okay, Chopper! You can still explore, you just won't have to enroll as a student!" Nami said, patting Chopper's hat.

"Really?!" Chopper asked. Nami nodded. "Okay then! I'll stay, as long as I get to explore a lot! Brook, you're gonna explore with me too, right?"

"That sounds like fun, Chopper-san! I would be delighted to go with you on your explorations!" Brook said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys can plan your fun adventures when we leave, okay? For now, I'll distribute allowances. It's going to be a bit more than usual, though, since we'll be here for a while," Nami said, placing her money pouch on the table and then guarding it as she split the money, "Spend your money wisely, understand? You're not getting any more! That is, unless you'd like to pay 300% interest for it or try and find a part-time job on this island."

"Yes, Nami-san~! That sounds wonderful, as always!" Sanji declared as Nami handed her share of money to her.

"Thank you," Robin said politely.

"I'll make sure to be _super _careful with my money!" Franky said, safely tucking his money in… his speedo.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please never give that money back to me," Nami said, pointing disgustedly at where the shipwright had stored his money as she handed Chopper his share.

Nami stopped short of handing Zoro his money. "Don't use this on beer or sake, you got that? If anyone from the school sees you drinking, you'll likely get in huge trouble and be disqualified for the contest."

He grabbed the money. "Then I'll just make sure no one sees."

"Luffy, try not to use it all too fast, or you'll probably end up begging for food on a corner or at Sanji-chan's door, and if I hear of it you will get beaten," Nami said as she turned away from Zoro to hand Luffy his money.

"Yohohoho! Thank you, Nami-san! Now, may I see your-!" Brook said until a shoe suddenly hit his face.

"Thank you, Nami! I'll be careful with mine too!" Chopper thanked her.

"Usopp, I swear to god if I see anything blowing up near your dorm, I will give you debt so high it will follow you to hell, understand?" Nami said as she gave him his share of the money; the last of it, other than hers.

"Y-Yes!" Usopp said, saluting her like a navy officer.

Robin was now closely inspecting the rose trim on the paper, along with Chopper, who had brought the subject of the flowers up in the first place. They were beautiful, multi-colored roses, running along the black outer edge of the flyer to make it look much more colorful. It really just looked like a decoration, but you never really knew in the Grand Line. 'Trandafir Island' was written across the top in swirly bold letters above all of the other information.

"Trandafir…?" Robin mumbled to herself.

"Hm? What is it, Robin?" Chopper asked.

"It just sounds familiar, is all," Robin said.

"Oh, okay then!" Chopper said, picking up a pair of chopsticks with the intention of dancing until Luffy took them to shove them up his own nose.

"Will you boys knock it off? We're busy here!" Nami said, taking the chopsticks and throwing them in the trash, "The last thing is… Everyone, be careful! This island _looks_ pretty harmless, but you know that the New World islands are anything but that! If anything bad happens, gather as many people as you can and come back to the Sunny, okay? And…" Nami pulled a little gun out and sat it on the table, her hand hovering over it. "If you do have any bad problems and need everyone back as soon as possible, fire this _into the sky_. It's a flare signal, so it should be pretty easy to see unless you're somewhere with no windows or just plain ignorant."

Luffy was picking his nose.

"And, uh, you boys who are staying on the boat… Do _not_ let Luffy fire this. If it needs firing from him, fire it yourselves, understand?"

Franky, Brook, and Chopper nodded in unison.

"Good. Now, everyone who is enrolling at the school, let's go," Nami said, standing up and walking towards the door, "Make sure you pack your bags well, since we'll be here so long."

Robin immediately headed towards the library to grab a few extra books to bring, Luffy was mostly busy pestering Sanji for food even though he _did_ actually pack his clothes and things he needed, Nami was trying to decide whether to pack shirt A or shirt B before she finally decided to just bring both, Usopp was agonizing over whether or not to bring any of his experiments with him, and Zoro had packed his small amount of clothes and was taking a nap on the deck waiting for everyone else.

Once everyone had finally gotten packed up and ready, they met up on the deck. Of course, since he was always up to something, Luffy was now busy drawing a mustache on Zoro's face. And also, as always, Luffy forgot that there would be hell to deal with for that.

"Luffy…" Usopp said, "What are you doing?"

Luffy sat there silently for a few moments before he pulled back and laughed as quietly as he possibly could. "Come look!"

Usopp peeked over Luffy's shoulder only to break out into his own laughter at Zoro's new 'facial feature'. Zoro cracked his eye open moments later, wondering what the two were laughing about until they realized they were laughing at him. "What'd you do?"

Luffy and Usopp suddenly stopped laughing and Luffy paled.

"He's awake! Luffy, I wish you the longest life possible," Usopp said, patting Luffy on the back, "Sadly, that's not going to be very long."

Luffy paled more and began running.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, getting up to look at his face, only to see a large, black, very terribly drawn mustache drawn under his nose.

"Sorry, bro. I didn't see it until it was finished," Usopp apologized, stepping out of the way just in time for Zoro to come hurtling out of the bathroom after Luffy.

A few minutes of chaos later, Nami stood over Luffy and Zoro, who mysteriously had steaming bumps on their heads.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!" Nami shouted, "And Zoro, go wipe that hideous thing off of your face, please."

Zoro went grumbling the whole way back to the restroom while rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Sanji-chan~! I wonder what the school uniform will be like? I wonder if it'll look cute on you?" Nami asked.

"I bet Robin-chwan and yourself will look gorgeous, Nami-swan~!" Sanji declared.

"I wonder if any guys are going to hit on you. I don't want to have to start beating anyone up," Nami said before suddenly grinning, "I know! I'll just have the boys beat them up!"

"H-Hit on me?!" Sanji said, looking down before suddenly remembering. Duh, she was, well, a _she_ now! How could she forget?

The moment had seemed so _normal_ that she had completely forgotten about her predicament for a few. And of course, this got her thinking again. How were they going to change her back?

Suddenly Nami grabbed her wrist and the group set off from the boat. Had Zoro really already been able to wash that thing off already? Maybe it was just light pen. It'd probably leave a faint mark, though, so maybe she'd have something extra to tease the mosshead about for a few. When she did look back, there really _was_ still a mark there, and she caught herself smirking. Thankfully, Zoro had been looking longingly at a passing bar and hadn't even noticed that Sanji had looked.

But…

Why was she still looking…?

xxx

"We're here!" Nami said, "I wonder where I can find a map of this place to the office?"

Robin pulled out a paper and handed it to the navigator. "I found this earlier, crumpled in a ball on the ground. I'm hoping it's current since this place seems to get renovations often enough."

It was true. The whole school combined probably took up the whole east side of the island. It's walls were white, but the multiple beautiful flowers and trees made sure to add life to it. The sunlight cast a nice, pretty glow on the building, making it look all the more warm and inviting. And, to top it off, 'Trandafir School' was displayed proudly attached to the gate and the front of the building. Closer to the building, a few roses of multiple colors were growing beautifully.

"More roses…?" Robin thought to herself as they walked in through the front doors.

"Well, it looks like the office should be…" Nami said, "Right around this corner… There!"

The group entered the office together and approached the desk, which seated a friendly looking young lady with her brunette hair up in a loose bun.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked politely.

"Ah, yes, we're all here to enroll," Nami said, gesturing a hand to everyone.

"Why, that's wonderful!" she said, reaching under the desk and pulling out a small stack of papers, handing a clipboard to each person, "Just fill these out and then I can have the principle see you."

Sanji looked at her's confusedly. Should she really put down that she was a girl? It would seem suspicious otherwise but… it just didn't feel right. The others were already starting to turn theirs in, though, and she had to hurry. It wasn't a race, but being last always felt a bit awkward. She quickly marked the 'female' box and took the clipboard back up to the desk.

"I must say, you just have the prettiest blue eyes," the lady said as Sanji handed over her paper.

Zoro and Usopp snickered as Sanji turned red. "Th-Thank you, ma'am."

When she sat down, Nami patted her shoulder and gave her a… was that a sympathetic look? Nami-san was so sweet~!

"Nagahana Usopp," the secretary lady said, causing a few among the group to snicker in amusement.

A few from the group had had to choose fake last names to put on the entry form, and Robin had immediately suggested 'Nagahana' and somehow it ended up sticking. Of course, this was mainly just because of the fact that it was hilarious.

Usopp stood slowly and gulped before heading back to the principles' office. The group waited patiently – or not so patiently, in Luffy's case, since he was getting hungry already – for Usopp to get back, talking about things between themselves as quietly as possible. For some reason, the office seemed to have an atmosphere where you just couldn't _help_ but be quiet. Of course, being pirates, they hadn't been in many offices, but from the times they had, they inferred this was normal.

When Usopp came out, Robin was called in. "Nico Robin, please?"

"Yes ma'am," Robin said, following the secretary but looking more like she should be leading the way.

"So, what was the principle like?" Nami asked.

"He was kind of weird. He was bald, and really super short. Oh, and he had this multicolored rose behind his ear," Usopp said, "It was red, and there was pink and black on the tips of the petals. It looked kind of girly."

"That sounds… weird…" Nami said.

"I think this ossan sounds funny! I can't wait to meet him!" Luffy said.

"Something's off about that guy though, I can feel it all the way from my head to my toes to the tip of my nose!" Usopp whispered to them.

"Wow, Usopp that rhymed!" Luffy declared.

Usopp's eyes widened and then he coughed. "O-Of course! I had planned for that! Hahaha!"

"Monkey D. Luffy?" the lady called as Robin walked back into the room.

"Yay!" Luffy practically ran into the room, surprising the secretary.

"Is he always…?" the lady asked.

They all nodded in unison.

"Oh, well, it's always nice to have such energetic young people around," she said.

"Excuse me, may I ask your name, ma'am?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, me? I'm Haruka, nice to meet you!" she said.

"Secretary-san, would you happen to know any local stories or legends about roses?" Robin asked.

"Roses?" Haruka said, "Not that I know of… I don't get out of the office much, except to water the flowers and such, so I don't really know much about the local legends and things like that."

"Water the flowers? Do you water the roses we saw outside?" Robin asked.

"Ah, yes, I do! The principle just loves those flowers," Haruka answered.

"I see…" Robin said, scribbling something down in a notebook, "I was just curious; you may carry on."

"Such nice students, so curious and smart and energetic~!" Haruka said from behind her desk. She really looked like she was in wonderland.

When Luffy came bounding out, Zoro was called in, "Roronoa Zoro, you're up!"

Zoro merely grunted as he stood and entered the room.

"So, who do you think will go next? Nami or Sanji?" Usopp asked.

"Would you like to bet on it?" Nami asked.

"N-No thank you…" Usopp mumbled.

"Why nooooooot~?" Nami asked, pouting.

"You'll eat up all the money in my wallet, that's why!" Usopp said, causing Nami to grin.

"You've got that right!" Nami said, flashing him a thumbs up.

"See?! You admitted it!" Usopp said.

"Well, I think I'll get called next, bet or no bet," Nami said.

Sanji sighed in relief. Nami was always right. Woman's intuition. Or, uh, something like that.

"Mikan Nami?"

"That was short, Zoro," Usopp said.

"Yeah. That old guy is weird," Zoro said.

"He's not a crossdresser or something, is he?" Sanji asked.

"No, trust me, I would've mentioned it if he was," Usopp said, patting Sanji on the back.

Another sigh of relief. Really, on top of everything going on currently, Sanji _really_ didn't want to deal with _those_ right now.

"So, what do you do in there?" Sanji said.

"Just a few questions and stuff," Usopp said.

Zoro stuck a rose in a vase in the room. "That weird guy gave me this thing, but I don't want it."

"Then just leave it there, stupid," Sanji said, frowning at the flower. It was a light green-ish yellow color, so light it could almost be white. "That rose actually looks really nice. You should keep it. A muscle-head like you wouldn't want something like that, though, right?"

"Yeah, right. I don't like stupid crap like this," Zoro said, gesturing to the flower.

"Hey, don't call it crap! Roses are beautiful and romantic and perfect!" Sanji argued.

"And I care because…?" Zoro smirked.

Sanji frowned. "I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to understand. Just forget it."

"Oh wow," Usopp said.

"'Wow' what?" Sanji asked.

"Uh, nothing…" Usopp mumbled, looking away, "You guys normally fight a lot more though."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's not a bad thing if you're not, just…" Usopp said, "It was just surprising, I guess?"

"Noir Sanji?" Haruka called.

"Oh, yeah, coming!" Sanji said.

**(Uhh… BTW, to anyone who doesn't know this already, this story is set POST-Timeskip, 'kay? I write most of my stories post-timeskip because, well, I just do. I don't really have any specific reason, I just do.**

**Didya like the new chapter? :D I really hope you all liked it! I've been doing a bit of research for the upcoming chapters, so it might take a bit of time.**

**I was going to actually go farther with this chapter, but this ended up seeming like a better place to cut it off for now :P**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please tell me if anything's off, since I'm not a pro-writer! Reviews are much appreciated, but not required! Thanks!)**


	13. Settling In

**Yeh, so here I am with another chapter of DR! XD I'm just so in love with this story right now! Especially with this new arc we've started~!**

**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE! I prompt you to go check out zeh new story **_**"Who Am I?" by Naxu**_**! I love it!**

**I wonder if anyone's already onto anything yet? Probably not, because what I'm doing is very unexpected, but I really think you will like it. I've just got the most amazing idea in my head right now and I'm eager to get it typed X3**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. Oda-sensei is not mine. Sanji is not mine. But I wish he was. *coughs* I mean, eh? What? What's going on?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Settling In<p>

"Hello, young lady," the principle said.

Sanji stared at him in shock. Usopp's description only did this man little justice. The man wasn't even tall enough to reach above her knees and his head was so shiny it looked more like a star than an actual head. Not to mention the fact that his raggedy blue suit looked totally out of whack with the red rose tucked behind his ear like a lady would have it.

Actually, the rose caught Sanji's attention. It was a bright vibrant red, but the tips of the petals were different shades of pink, white, and a purple-ish black color. Sadly, Sanji was so absorbed in the rose that she didn't realize the principle was giving her a lecherous gaze.

"Ah, Noir-san…" Haruka said.

"Oh, sorry-!" Sanji noticed the slight trickle of blood coming from the old man's nose and her one visible eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I see you took an interest in my rose?" the principle said.

"Huh? Oh, umm…" Sanji wasn't sure what to say.

Considering the fact he was just shamelessly staring, you wouldn't have expected him to notice something like that. The principle stood from his chair (now he was actually even shorter than he had looked) and walked over to the window, opening it completely (from atop a foot stool) and picking a blue rose.

"If you like the roses so much, you may have one, young lady!" he said, standing on his chair to try and tuck the flower behind her hair.

After nearly ten awkward tries and lots of eyebrow twitching, Sanji took the flower and displayed it in her breast pocket.

"Yes, very nice," the principle said, "Now…"

A few minutes later, after the principle had asked a few questions, Sanji was sent out.

"Thank you, sir," Sanji said, bowing her head slightly to be polite.

"Finally done?" Zoro said.

"Was I really that long?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji, you were in there almost twenty minutes," Usopp said.

"Oh, really?" Sanji said, "It didn't _seem _that long."

"Hm? What's that?" Nami said, pointing at the rose.

"That pervy old man gave me one," Sanji said, "And unlike _some_ asexual moss I know, I actually appreciate the beauty of the flower."

"He was staring at my boobs the whole time," Nami admitted as Haruka came walking up with a paper and a few keys.

Robin leaned closer to inspect the rose as Haruka began talking.

"Here are your room numbers and key. There are three people allowed per room, and since you're all evenly divided between genders, the groups are already made!"

"You don't… pair boys and girls together, do you?" Usopp asked.

"Huh? Yes, why wouldn't we?" Haruka asked innocently.

Nearly everyone but Luffy sweatdropped. For a popular school island, the people here seemed to be a bit dense.

"Anyway, let's head to your rooms and you guys can get settled in! Your uniforms will be delivered tomorrow…" Haruka suddenly turned and gave Sanji a very _sympathetic_ looking face. "Okay, so first of all, everyone is off of school on the weekends. You are not allowed to leave the school grounds during school hours without permission, and curfew is midnight. You may eat any time during the day, as long as you're not disrupting the class, and bubble gum is also allowed as long as you chew quietly and don't disturb other students with it. Umm…" Haruka turned red as she continued, "And the girls aren't allowed to wear shorts under their skirts, according to the principle."

"…" the boys stared blankly at Haruka and the girl's jaws dropped.

"EH?! NO SHORTS UNDERNEATH?!" Nami and Sanji shouted.

"Umm… The principle can be a little… _odd_… at times…" Haruka said before suddenly brightening and pointing at two rooms relatively close to each other, "Okay, boys, you go to the room on the right, and girls, to the left."

"Thank you, Haruka-chan~!" Sanji said as Nami drug her to their room by her sleeve and Robin kept inspecting the rose.

Once the girls had gotten settled down, Nami announced that she was going to check on the boys and Robin had pulled out a book to begin reading. Obviously, Sanji made her way directly to the dorm's annoyingly tiny kitchen to get acquainted with it.

"Quite small in there, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah… But I can still work in here," Sanji said, "I think."

"I wonder why they made the kitchen and bathroom so small but not the main room and bedroom?" Robin asked herself as she walked out.

"I've no clue, but I hope they'll fix it…" Sanji mumbled as she assessed the oven and cleaned the already clean sink to make it spotless.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what kinds of medicinal herbs they have here? I can probably find a lot of them along the shore," Chopper thought aloud.<p>

"If you would like, I could accompany you down there so you could search for some? I've nothing else to do at the moment," Brook said.

"Really?!" Chopper asked happily, "Thank you!"

The two headed down to the shore and walked along closer to the bushes for nearly twenty minutes before they found anything, but it certainly wasn't what they had expected to find.

"WAH! BROOK! Are they haunted?" Chopper shouted from his hiding place – the wrong way – behind Brook's leg.

"H-H-Haunted?! I certainly _hope_ not," Brook said.

A harsh breeze of wind blew through then and made a creepy whistling sound.

"Should we… check them out?" Chopper asked, "They don't look too dangerous, and if they have treasure or something on them, Nami will be really happy."

"I suppose so… But stay close to me, okay, Chopper-san? Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"Gladly!"

* * *

><p>"So, did you boys like the principle?" Nami asked, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite the one Luffy was currently jumping on.<p>

"I'm telling you, I've got a bad feeling about him," Usopp said.

"You have a bad feeling about everything, Usopp," Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is a _really_ bad feeling!" Usopp pleaded.

"I think he's a funny ossan!" Luffy said in between bounces.

"I guess we can keep an eye on him," Nami said, "If any of you guys see him up to creepy business, tell someone, okay?"

"That's what I've been trying to say the whole time!" Usopp said, flopping back on the bed beside Nami.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Nami said, throwing a pillow at Luffy to make him stop jumping. Suddenly a wicked grin adorned her face and she leaned closer to all the boys. "_So_, what do you guys think of Sanji's new body?"

The three boys startled at that. Zoro nearly choked on the sake he had snuck in, Usopp's eyes widened, and Luffy fell off the bed.

"What?!" they screamed.

Nami whacked them all upside the head. "Keep it down! We're not the only ones around here, you know. Seriously, though! Come on!"

"Why do you want to know what we think about it?" Zoro asked.

"Obviously because you're all boys, duh," Nami said, rolling her eyes. Zoro and Luffy gave her blank looks and Usopp face-palmed at their stupidity. "Never mind. Just forget I said anything about Sanj-!"

"I like her new body!" Luffy said, "She's a little nicer now, too, and she gives me a little bit more meat at dinner!"

"Yeah, she has been acting a bit different lately," Usopp said, crossing his arms.

"Ah, don't worry, I think it's just hormones and stuff. She _is_ a girl now, so she'll be different than before in some ways…" Nami pointed out.

"What are hormones, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"…"

"What?"

"What about you, Zoro? What do you think?" Nami asked.

"He-!"

"SHE!"

"-is still the cook, so I don't really care either way."

"But she's been acting different! What do you think about it?" Nami asked.

"As long as he-!"

"_SHE!_"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "As long as _she_ doesn't start acting like a full on girly-girl, I don't really care."

"And what would you do if she _did_ start acting like that?" Nami asked.

"He wouldn't," Zoro said.

"_I don't know why, but I'm getting a hunch on this,"_ Nami thought. "I _bet_ she _will_!"

Usopp paled. "Nami, you've jinxed it! Your predictions are always right!"

"Whatever," Zoro said.

"Nami~! You need to tell me what horcones are!"

"Horcones? What are horcones?" Nami asked, "Ohhhh! You mean _hormones_!"

"Yeah, yeah! Those!" Luffy said.

"Uh… It's… Something…" Nami said, "That you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really? Okay!" Luffy said. "Wait… Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Luffy!" Nami warned him with a glare.

"Never mind!"

* * *

><p>After finishing the two books that Robin had brought with her, she decided to head to the library. Map in hand, Robin headed out from the room after alerting Sanji and headed to said destination.<p>

"Was that…?" Robin said, turning to look at a person she had seen walking into their dorm. She could've probably just used her powers to 'peek in', but that would be an invasion of privacy. Shrugging, she turned to head back towards the library. Surely, that couldn't have been who it seemed like, even if the hat was very familiar. The cheery walking was too out of character for the man she was thinking of.

Once she reached the library, she began searching the shelves with a vengeance. Yes, she was going to find out about this island's history, because, while she had seen much weirder and crazier islands, this one was intriguing her greatly.

"Ah, Robin-chan!" Haruka whispered to her from nearby, "Already in the library? Such a pleasant girl!"

"Thank you, Haruka-san," Robin said, "If I may ask, could you help me find something?"

"Hm? Okay! What are you looking for?" she asked.

"I would like to research more on this island's history. Do you know where I could find anything on it?" Robin said.

"Ohh~! The history! Why, you're in luck! The only book we have on it just came back in a few minutes ago, actually," Haruka said, leading Robin over to the desk and holding up a book titled _The Mysteries of Trandafir_, accompanied by a beautiful engraved rose, "Does this look okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Robin said. She only smiled when Haruka checked the book out and handed it to her. "I'll be going now."

"Come back anytime! I'll see you around, Robin-chan!" Haruka said, waving and smiling brightly.

Robin eagerly opened the cover of the book and began reading in the middle of the hallway. She wanted to find out as much as possible about this island as soon as possible.

'_The legend of Trandafir, though it goes far, far back, has carried on for nearly a century. The legend of it's people, and the legend of it's roses…'_

"Legend of the roses…?" Robin asked herself aloud. So, the roses had been important as she thought.

'_The great words of the elder Rozerio Imenn have remained as one of the most mysterious mysteries on the island because those were the words that changed everything.'_

Robin unknowingly brought the book even closer to her face as she walked into her, Sanji, and Nami's dorm room and sat on the bed she had claimed for herself.

'"_**Feeling at peace, however fragilely, made it easy to slip into the visionary end of the dark-sight. The rose shadows said that they loved the sun but that they also loved the dark, where their roots grew through the lightless mystery of the Earth. The roses said: You do not have to choose."**__' _**(1)**

"Interesting…" Robin said.

"Hm, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked. She had gotten bored cleaning the kitchen a while ago – it was already just so darn clean – and she couldn't go get groceries yet, so she had settled with reading one of the more exciting looking books Robin had left.

"Oh, it's nothing," Robin said, holding the book up a little, "Just reading of this island's history."

"Find anything interesting?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, in fact, though I'm not quite sure I understand it yet," Robin admitted.

"Hmm…" Sanji said, "Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon, Robin-chan! After all, you're so smart!"

Robin giggled. "Thank you, Sanji-chan."

"I think I'm going to go on a walk in the courtyard or something," Sanji said, standing up, "I can't stand this room anymore right now."

"Have fun," Robin said, turning her attention back to the book.

"I will," Sanji said, waving slightly and then leaving. As she walked out into the courtyard, she noticed the sun that was going further down, painting the sky an orange similar to Nami's mikan. A smile crept it's way onto her face as she looked at it. It really did look nice.

She sat down on one of the few benches scattered around the area and looked around. Grass was growing in a nice green color around the large area and there were roses planted in a designated spot in the center. Remembering her own rose, she looked down at it. It certainly was pretty, even to a man. And, she had to say, it was the most striking color of blue. That old man may have been weird, but he certainly had taste in flowers, if nothing else.

* * *

><p>When Nami came back to her dorm room after Luffy had turned to Usopp for help on understanding what hormones were, she flopped down onto her bed rather ungracefully.<p>

"Ugh… Those boys are so stupid," Nami said.

Robin giggled lightly at her friend's statement but said nothing as she closed her book.

"Hm? Is that one of the books you brought with you? It looks unfamiliar," Nami said.

Robin gestured to the stack of books she had brought with her. "No, I went to the library to get this one after I finished the ones I brought with me."

"Not surprising…" Nami said, knowing how fast her friend could read, "What's it about?"

"The island's history," Robin said, then adding, "_The Mysteries of Trandafir_… It's quite interesting, though very complex. It doesn't speak nearly enough about the roses, but it also seems to be the only focus of the book, other than a list of past mayors and records of when certain things were built."

"How can not be the focus and be the focus at the same time?" Nami asked.

"Roses are mentioned many, many times, but there is no details on them," Robin said.

"They just seem like normal roses to me," Nami shrugged.

"Hmm…" Robin hummed as Sanji walked in.

"Oh, Nami-chwan~! You're back?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, I'm back! What, did you think I was some kind of cardboard poster or something?" Nami said.

"Ah, n-no!" Sanji said, "I was just a bit surprised. I expected you to stay out longer."

"Stay out longer?" Nami asked, "It's already starting to get dark."

"Yes," Sanji said, deciding Nami was right (she was always right, obviously) and that she shouldn't argue it.

"Anyway, we were talking about that principle guy, and apparently Usopp thinks he's fishy," Nami said, "So if he does anything weird, make sure you tell someone, okay? You know, the bad kind of weird."

"Yes, Nami-chan!"

"Okay, Nami-san."

"Good," Nami said, "Well, I'm going to bed early, since we've got to go to classes tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" Sanji said, laying in her bed as well.

Robin picked her book back up and looked like she was about to open it back up. Suddenly, she shook her head, set it down on the nightstand behind her bed, and flicked off the lamp in the room. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo~! Finally got another chapter done~! And learned how to do those cool grey line breaks! :D Yaaaaaaay~! I've been DYING to know how to do that, so I'm really happy about it. :) <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, loved, adored, and worshipped *coughs* but not required… I'd like to see some, though… *winks***


End file.
